So Many Girls, So Little Ninja
by Dalek Prime
Summary: A series of one-shots where Randy meets several women who have nothing good planned for him. Mature content ahead.
1. Sashi

A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja or anything else mentioned

Chapter One: Sashi

As the Ninja, Randy had done battle with giant robots, monsters and one rather irate Cajun, but all of his past foes paled in comparison to the ferocity and fighting prowess of Sashi Kobayashi. The part-time sidekick was expert fighter who had been training since the day she could first walk whereas Randy's fighting skills had to be forged through long hours of training in the Nomicon. So, when Sashi wanted a sparring partner, Randy stupidly agreed, thinking he was on the same level as the part-time sidekick. Granted, the hero of Norrisville got in a good shot or to every now and again, but for the most, Sashi dominated him every round.

"Best ten out of twenty?" he wheezed before pulling himself from the ground for the seventh time now

"You're just a sucker for pain, aren't you?" Sashi inquired with a sly grin on her face

"You can chalk it up to my never give up attitude" her sparring partner replied

The two teens had been trading blows back and forth for well over an hour now. Sashi had brought the Ninja to a small gym that she often trained in off-time, however, the violent girl had failed to mention that the gym was closed and that they had to practically break in through the back to get in—despite Randy's protests. Before the fight, the part-time sidekick suggested that they first change into their work-out clothing. They both went into the separate locker rooms were Randy then put on his black sweat pants and black sleeveless shirt while Sashi got into her workout attire, which were a just a black sports bra and matching black sweat shorts while she tied her two pigtails into one ponytail. She also had removed her specs in order to keep them from being damaged during the sparring match. Randy had also brought tennis shoes with him, but his sparring partner advised him to keep them off for the matches.

The first time the hero of Norrisville saw Sashi step into the boxing ring, his breath was nearly taken away by how beautiful she was. Randy always had an eye for the violent girl, but he kept his mouth shut about it, thinking he had no shot with her. Unlike the other girls he had known in his life like Theresa and Heidi, Sashi was a fighter at heart and was deadly efficient to the point where she intimidated most men who were around her. But her inherit savagery was currently being masked by her well-toned muscles flat yet firm stomach and well-developed breasts. Everything about her was enticing, but underneath her beauty lied the soul of a killing machine.

She was goddamme perfect.

"Ready?" she asked as the teens got into their stances

Randy only gave her a nod in response. The second he had done so, Sashi suddenly lunged forward with a high-kick that the Ninja barely had time to block. The young hero attempted to retaliate with a right hook, only to have it blocked and be struck by a punch to his ribs by her other fist, knocking him off balance in the process. Seeing an opening, Sashi flew forward with a flying high-kick, however, it was at that moment that randy had recovered from the hit and grabbed onto the girl's ankle before flinging her across the rings. Sashi grabbed onto the ropes to stop herself just in time to see her sparring partner coming at her. She easily ducked, blocked and evaded every punch and kick her threw at her before she delivered a strong sweeping kick that knocked the boy once more to the ground.

"Stay down" she warned

"Duly noted" Randy replied sheepishly

To signify her victory, the part-time sidekick planet a foot on her partner's chest and looked down at him with another beaming smile of triumph. Randy attempted to pull himself up once again, but his sparring partner put pressure on his chest in order to keep him on the floor of the ring. At first, the boy was confused by this action, that was, until he saw the girl's expression change from one of pride to one of lust.

"And to the victor…" she began in a seductive tone "go the spoils"

"Whoa, wait a minute Sashi" her sparring partner "We can't— "

"We are" he interrupted as more of an order "and we will"

Far be it for Randy to try to argue with Sashi, besides, he wanted her since the day he first met her. granted her would've preferred that the setting was a little different and much more private, but at this point all the blood was powering his brain was currently traveling downward to his ever-growing erecting cock that made itself known to both teens by poking upward through the fabric of his sweat pants. Upon seeing his erection, the part-time sidekick licked her lips in hunger. She then proceeded to sit down atop the Ninja waist before pulling his upper body to begin make out with him. There no passion in her kisses, only force, a needing that was downright primal and lustful. While Randy was a romantic person at heart, he didn't mind that the object of his affection was forcing herself on him.

Randy obliged the sidekick's hunger by kissing back with just as much intensity as she was giving him. in no time at all, she had forced his tongue into his mouth. Their hands explored one another's skin, touching and caressing everything they could run their finger along. As they continued their make-out session, one of Sashi's hands had found its way to her partner's pants, where she felt his stiff member through them. wasting no time at all, she slipped her hand into his pants and began to slowly stroke his cock, making him break off from her lips and let out a gasp of pleasure

"Oh...oh god, Sashi…" he groaned

Sashi smirked at the boy's reaction as she continued to pump him. The Ninja of Norrisville had to collect his thoughts before going back to kissing his fuck-buddy. It wasn't before long that they broke off the kiss once more, only this time was to dress one another. In under a minute, they had pulled off each other's clothing—though in Sashi's case, she merely tore the boy's cloths off him. Now both fully nude, the part-time sidekick pushed her partner to the ground once more, on this time she did so some that she could readjust herself so that now her pussy was hanging over the boy's face.

"Sixty-nine…" the young hero found himself saying with a smirk "You dirty birdy"

"You know you like it" she replied with a playful wink

With that, she then lowered mouth down onto his shaft while Randy moved his head upward so that his tongue could lap up the sidekick's juices from her core. Sashi could help but moan into the Ninja's member as she felt his appendage run across her folds. Likewise, Randy couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of the girl's lips on his dick as she began to suck him off. In an odd way, they found a strange rhythm to their oral actions. They kept it slow at first, wanting to savor one another's taste. The Ninja was in no way a novice to these lustful games, for he had had performed these his ex-girlfriend, Heidi, in the past. As for Sashi, she had gotten down and dirty with Penn like this before they broke up.

It wasn't before long that that the two fighters began to feel their climax building within them, and by then, neither wanted to let up. Randy put his tongue to work on the part-time sidekick's center, tasting every inch of her inner lips. Sashi meanwhile was at this point deep-throating the Ninja's cock with every bob of her head, nearly making the boy go light-headed in the process. The violent teen's head was spinning from the pleasure she was getting from her fuck-buddy, but she remained focus on her sucking all the same. Despite trying his building up, Randy was the first to cum, which Sashi happily drank down with eagerness. However, her orgasm hit her like a bomb, causing her juices to flow right into the boy's waiting mouth.

Sashi pulled herself off of the young hero's body and laid back on the boxing ring floor in order to catch her breath. She had assumed that Randy also needed to recover from his climax as well, but much to her surprise, the Ninja had crawled atop her was already positioning his member for access to her core. Normally, Sashi was woman who demanded to be on top, but she still recoiling from her orgasm and plus, she felt like Randy could use a small win after humiliating him in their multiple fights.

"This the only time you get to do this, Cunningham" she informed him

"Then I better make t count" he answered with a grin

Randy then placed both of the girl's legs over his shoulders so that he could go deeper inside her before slowly slipping his shaft into her. Randy and Sashi let a moan in unison at the feeling before the hero of Norrisville began to slowly thrust himself in and out of the sidekick's pussy. Randy dove his head down to meet his lips with his fuck-buddy's so that they could taste one another. Knowing the violent girl's impatience, Randy picked up a little more speed, getting another moan out of her in doing so.

"F-fuck, Randy!" she gasped "Don't—Don't tease me"

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe" he said before kissing her again

He picked up a bit more speed as he felt her inner walls clench around his cock in a warm embrace. He let out a hiss in pleasure as he continued to thrust into her, enjoying every second of the feeling of being inside of her. To add to Sashi's pleasure, the Ninja of Norrisville began to play with the girl's breasts, fondling one with his hand and licking and sucking on the other. At this point, Sashi's mind was in a state of ecstasy, she could think of anything but this moment and nothing else. She placed her hands on both of Randy's hips so that she could push him even deeper inside her entrance while at the same time she began to roll her hips in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Ah god, Sashi" the Ninja groaned

Randy was losing his ability to speak the longer he stayed inside of the girl—much less think as well. But his time within her was coming to end as he once again felt his climax building within him. It was at this point that he began to pound his cock into her pussy with everything he had, making her cry out in pleasure as he did. Sashi met his wild thrusts with the now sped up rolling of her hips, neither wanting to disappoint the other in this last moment of lust between them. Randy grit his teeth and slammed his eyes shut as he gave one final thrust into her body before releasing his seed deep within her core. The feeling of his cum inside her was all it took for the sidekick to reach her own orgasm once again, covering Randy's groin her essence in the process.

Feeling the last of his strength being sapped out him with that release, young hero collapsed to the ground in a heap of sweating mass atop of his fuck-buddy before slowly moving off her also exhausted form and lying beside her. being the gentleman that he was, Randy wrapped his arms around Sashi's waist and pulled her close to him before placing a deep, passionate kiss on her lips to which she kissed back in earnest.

"Looks like I won after all" he said with a snicker

In response to that mock at the expense of her fighting skills, Sashi kneed the boy in his oh so sensitive balls.


	2. Olga

Chapter Two: Olga

"Hence Y then changes from a positive to a negative" Olga finished her lecture as wrote down the answer on the board

Randy did everything in his power to not slam his head on the desk. Due to his slipping grades at school, his parents had hired a tutor to teach him over the weekends at their home. Though honestly, he would've taken being grounded over this. The woman they had hired to teach their son was named Olga Pataki, a teacher by trade who had recently ended her stint as an English teacher in Alaska and have been renting out her services as a tutor ever since. Randy didn't hate Olga as he did his other teachers, truth be told he found his tutor much more likeable and even saner than any of the teachers at Norrisville High, but the fact that he had to spend his weekend here at home learning about things that wouldn't apply to real life instead of broing it up with Howard at the Game Hole was driving him nuts.

Currently, Ms. Pataki was teaching the boy about Math—one of his worst subjects. As always, they were the garage which had been turned into a makeshift classroom for them to study in. Randy's parents had gone out for the day to run some errands and wouldn't be back until later tonight, leaving the teenager alone with his tutor for the rest of the day.

"Randy?" Olga asked, looking back at him as she did "Did you write that down in your notes?"

"Uh…yes?" he lied

"Then let me see" she demanded as she made her way over to his desk

Olga inspected her student's notebook, and sure enough, discovered only blank pages within the notebook. The tutor only let out a sigh in disappointment at this, making Randy hang his head in shame.

"Randy, you can't get your grades back up if you don't write any of this down" she informed him "Your far too distracted"

In that regard Ms. Pataki was right about that, though not for the reason she may think. Randy was indeed distracted, but the source of the secret hero's distraction was the woman herself. While he was bored out of his skull, Randy had been also fantasizing about less than pure thoughts about his weekend teacher. In truth, he spent more time looking at her perfect rear end than he did the blackboard. He even had a dirty dream or two about his tutor a few times in the past as well, which didn't help his situation in the least.

"I'm sorry" he apologized as he kept his head lowered "I'm trying the best I can"

"I know you are, Randy" she answered sweetly "which is why I'd like to test a new teaching method on you"

Before Randy could ask what exactly this teaching was, the next he knew, his teacher's foot was placed on his desk, making the teen blush red with embarrassment in doing so. With her leg up on his desk, the secret hero of Norrisville could get a good look at his tutor's underwear.

"Uh…what kind of teaching method is this?" he finally asked, unsure if he was going to like the answer

"While I was studying in Paris, I learned from a college professor that sex can focus both the mind and body" his weekend teacher explained

"Say what now?" was all her student could say to that, clearly dumbfounded by all this

"Come on silly, it's nothing to be ashamed of" Olga said with a joyful smile "after all, to deny one's sexual needs is to deny one's basic needs as a human being"

" _What kind of college teaches this stuff?"_ the Ninja mentally asked himself " _and even better question is: how do I enroll in it?_ "

"Now then, I want you to stand up" she ordered

At this point, Randy was far from questioning the logic in any of this, or better yet, the lack thereof. As instructed, the teenager stood up from his desk and walk over to the front of the older woman. Once he was face to face with her, Olga placed a hand on his shoulder before gently pushing him down onto his knees so that he was perfect viewpoint of her panties. Ms. Pataki then pulled up her skirt up to fully reveal her undergarment to her student. Without wait to be ordered to do so, Randy pulled the pair of panties aside so he could get a good look at her neatly shaved center. Before he went any further however, he looked back up at his tutor for permission. With a smile and nod of her head, Olga allowed her student to continue further.

With that, Randy moved his head forward and placed his tongue on her already moist folds, earning him a sharp gasp from Olga in doing so. Encouraged by the sound she made, Randy continued to lick her core. As the young hero licked away at her lower regions, Olga began to moan and gasp out in pleasure as she felt her student's tongue on her pussy. In all honesty, she had never tried this method before, but now that she saw that it was clearly working, she may try this method again in the future. suddenly, her thoughts suddenly became a blur when she felt the boy's lips wrapped the most sensitive part of her center, causing her to let a sharp cry of ecstasy. Randy had minimal experience with going down on women before, but sound of Olga cry of pleasure enticed him to go further.

Like a brush to canvass, he worked his oral appendage to his tutor's core. He loved the sweet taste of her folds that made him want to lick and suck every inch of the space between her legs. It still boggled his mind that he was actually doing this with Olga, but then again, it wasn't like he was complaining. The older woman put a hand on his head and put a firm grip on the top of it to keep him down there, giving him a clear indication that she was reaching her climax.

"R-Randy…" she managed to choke out "I-I'm about to— "

Her final words as suddenly cut off when suddenly cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her body like a ton of bricks. She kept a firm grip on his head in order to keep him down between her legs and lap the tidal wave of juices that flowed out of her body, to which he happily compiled. after riding out of the waves of pleasure, Olga sat up on the desk since her legs had nearly given out on her from her climax. Randy picked himself up from the ground and was instantly yanked forward his tutor into a deep, lustful kiss, giving Olga the chance to taste herself on his lips. Soon enough, the single kiss turned into on full make out session while Olga pulled down her student's pants and underwear while he in turn removed her vest and unbuttoned her shirt to expose her bra which he quickly did away with.

"So, I'm a good student?" he inquired slyly

"Oh, I'd say your my best yet" she replied in a husky tone before kissing him again

With his lips occupied, the Ninja's hands went to work on the woman's breasts, earning him another moan of pleasure in doing so. As they continued to make-out, Olga's hands also travel downward to take hold of the Ninja's member and begin to pump her slowly to keep him hard—though it wasn't like he needed help to do so. He moved his shaft closer toward her pussy until it was mere inches away from her entrance. Again, he looked at in waiting for her permission to go any further. Olga spread her legs further apart and placed her hands behind her to prop herself up before once again nodding to him to enter. Randy slowly slide into her wet folds as gently he could. The feeling of his tutor's inner muscles nearly made the hero of Norrisville eyes roll into the back of his head as he let out a moan at the same time Olga did as she felt him enter her body.

"Shit your tight!" Randy hissed in ecstasy

Randy's answer to that compliment came in the form of another moan from his weekend teacher. Not wanting to spoil the moment, he thrust slowly in order to keep the pleasure between them going as long as he make it last. As he fucked Olga, Randy brought his hands and mouth to the attention of his tutor's breasts, licking, sucking and squeezing them so that he could add to the pleasure she already filled with. Olga moaned and groaned with passion as felt the secret hero's lips and fingers caress her chest with a tenderness she had rarely felt before. whenever she had sex in the past, it was rouge and forceful for her, but Randy was the first person to ever be this considerate to her during sex.

Randy's thoughts where nearly lost in a fog of pleasure as he tried to keep his primal urges to rut into this woman like an animal down as he kept his pace slow and steady. He wanted to make sure his weekend teacher enjoyed this as much as he did, and if she wanted it nice and slow, then he would do so until she said otherwise. As he felt her inner muscles massage his cock with each thrust, he couldn't help but let out his own series of moans and gasps of passion as he continued fuck her. just then, his tutor leaned forward and put her arms around his neck so that she could pull him closer to her.

"Randy…" Olga whispered in her ear "go faster"

By her command, Randy's thrusts picked up a bit more speed, making Olga moan out in passion before Randy silenced her by sealing her lips with his own. As he fucked her at a now faster pace, Olga began to roll her hips to try and match the rhythm of his thrusts until she was in perfect sync with him. the older woman then wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him deeper access into her body. Randy felt as though he was hitting her cervix at the point with each and every thrust into her core.

"So, good…" the young hero growled in pleasure

"Faster!" she pleaded

She didn't need to tell her student that twice as he picked up more speed until he was pounding away into her pussy with everything he could give her. he could feel his orgasm rising within up within and he wanted to give the older woman the finish she deserved. Olga hanging onto her student for dear life as she felt her second climax building up inside her as well. She honestly didn't want it to end, but her body had its limits and it was event that she about to hit it very soon now. Her nails dug into the flesh of Randy's back as the pleasure rose higher and higher inside her while her student put his arms around her waist to hold her steady.

With one final thrust deep inside Olga's core, both student and tutor came in unison as they cried out in ecstasy. Olga's nails raked down the Ninja's back as he clung onto her with his remaining strength. They rode the waves of their united climax until it finally came to a pleasurable end, leaving them both gasping for breath and covered in sweat—both their own and each other's. Randy slowly removed his member out of his tutor's center before the older woman pulled him down to the desk where the held onto each other in a state of total blissfulness that neither wanted to be taken away from.

"Well Randy, it seems that we found one subject you excel that" Olga mentioned

"That being?" he inquired

"Biology" she joked, to which they both laughed at

"Maybe I am, Ms. Pataki" he agreed "But the only way to be sure is if you quiz me again"

"I'll be sure to do so in near future" his tutor commented with a soft giggle

"I certainly it'll be as interactive as this one was" her student hoped

"Oh, it will be" Olga assured before kissing him deeply once more "I have so many other things to teach you in this area of education"


	3. Sissi

Chapter Three: Sissi

Admittedly, when Randy signed up for this whole student exchange program, he was excited. With the Sorcerer and evil Julian gone, his stress of being the Ninja had been greatly reduced, plus, with his presence temporarily gone, Mcfist would stop sending out robots out into Norrisville, so this little get away from his home town for a mouth would do both him and the people of Norrisville some good. The only downside to this little get away was that he'd be in whole other country for a month with Howard, who was supposed to join him in this trip, but unfortunately was grounded by his parents for denting his mother's car. Randy was headed off to the esteemed Kadic Academy in France, who in turn were sending one of their students to Norrisville High in exchange, a boy named William if Randy wasn't mistaken.

When Randy first arrived at Kadic, he was a tad intimated. The secret hero's French wasn't bad, but it wasn't quite good enough to carry enough a conversation. Fortunately, a majority of the students and teachers spoke good enough English that they could communicate him in his native language. It wasn't too long before Randy made several new friends. The first people he befriended were two boys named Ulrich and Odd, who shared his love of pranks, video games and music. They introduced the freshman to their other fiends Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita, all of whom instantly accepted Randy into their circle.

Yumi and Ulrich were great sparring partners, even though the athletic boy had a tendency to get jealous at the exchange student whenever it was just him and Yumi hanging out alone, which lead to a huge argument between the two that Randy felt awkward being in the middle of. While the secret hero did think that the older girl was attractive, he didn't want to get between…whatever it was her and Ulrich had.

Odd was his partner in crime. Much like Howard, the cone haired blonde loved to join in whatever hijinks Randy wanted to do. The two had pulled off some masterpieces throughout the freshman's time at Kadic. From the work of art they had called 'ode to ass' spray painted on the gym's ceiling, to the catapulting a bag of dildos into Jim's office, they had unleashed a reign of terror upon the likes of Kadic had never seen before.

Jeremy was goodhearted boy who more than often helped Randy with his homework as well as help him better understand the French language. In return for his help, Randy helped the boy with his trouble with trying to court Aelita. As for Aelita herself, she was a sweet girl whom the foreign student treated as if she were his sister. He thought that the romance between the two eggheads was just the cutest thing he had ever seen and did everything in his power to make sure that they stayed together no matter what.

While Randy got along with most of the students at Kadic, sadly however, there was one person whom showed him nothing about vile and venom every time they met one another. Her name was Elizbeth 'Sissi' Delmas, or as the freshman knew her as, the bane of his fucking existence. Sissi and her two minions, Nicholas and Herb, went out of their way to nark on whatever Randy and his new friends were up to. The secret hero didn't know if weather she hated him for being a foreigner, or that he only added onto the group that kept her away from Ulrich, honestly, he didn't care regardless. What he did care about, however, was the fact that that she would harass Aelita the most and that set the boy off.

Case in point was that today at lunch the principal's daughter thought it would be a hoot if she tripped the pink haired girl as she made her toward her friend's table. Seeing Sissi laugh at the girl's expense tore it for the normally peaceful teen. Before anyone else could stand up to tell off the brat, Randy had already shot up from his seat and was storming toward the spoiled girl with rage in his eyes. While Jeremy helped Aelita up, Randy let Sissi have it.

"You should feel lucky that you a girl right now, because I would've knocked you on your ass for that if you weren't!" he snapped at the girl

"You so much as touch me and I'll have you expelled so fast it'll make your spin!" Sissi shout back

"Oh, I'd take being expelled as a freaking godsend if it meant getting away from your bratty ass!" Randy shouted

"Then take a swing, because I've got Jim on speed dial and he's just aching to send you to my father's office!" the entitled girl threated

"You must be as stupid as he is if you think that gorilla knows how to work a cellphone!" Randy retorted

"Don't you call me stupid!"

"Fine, then how about BITCH!"

"Asshole!"

"Spoiled Brat!"

"Fuck You!"

"Fuck You!"

"Fuck You!"

"FUCK! YOU!"

Sissi, along with everyone less in the cafeteria stood in stunned silence asfter the shouting match between the two teens had ended. Randy was certain that he had just guaranteed his trip back to Norrisville, but he didn't care, he wasn't going to back down from this woman or her farther and if he had to be sent back to America, then so be it. But to his surprise and the surprise of everyone in the room, Sissi's stunned expression turned into a sly, almost lustful, grin. This of course confused Randy and his friends to no end.

"My dorm. Ten minutes" she told him simply

With that, the principal's sister turned around and made her way out of the cafeteria, all the while everyone could only stare at the scene that had transpired before them. Randy turned to look back at his friends, who could only give him a collective shrug in response. The whole situation had escalated so quickly that the secret hero had little time to mentally process what had happened, what he did understand on the other hand was that he was in for something he was going to regret later.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Odd asked

"The only thing I can do, Odd" Randy replied "I'm gonna fuck her senseless"

* * *

As instructed, Randy arrived at the principal daughter's dorm ten minutes later. The freshman could still walk away right now and forget about the whole thing, but something in his head compelled him to stay and see this through. With a long, haggard sigh, Randy knocked on the door to signify his arrival, still not liking situation. No sooner had he done that had a half-naked Sissi flung open the door and yanked the freshman and began to rip off his clothing, ramming her tongue into his mouth as she did. Randy was in a state of confusion, one moment she hates his guts, now she's making out with him? he knew that Sissi was out of her mind, but do go from calling an asshole to jumping his bones was mindboggling.

The next thing he knew, she had pushed him up against the wall before getting on her knees and pulling down his boxers as she did. Before he could say anything, the brat had taken his cock into her and immediately started sucking him off. Any words Randy had for the girl were turned in a moan of surprise pleasure. He leaned against the wall for support as the principal's daughter continued to suck him off. While Sissi had always claimed that her heart only belonged to Ulrich, Randy had a sense that the spoiled girl body had gone through its share of partners and now he was among that list. As Sissi continued to blow him, Randy continued to moan and groan, the only sounds he could make at this point. The Ninja had to give credit where credit was due, while he didn't care much care for the girl, she certainly knew how to suck someone off.

Sissi's tongue ran along the underside of his member as she kept her suction slow. She looked back up at him and gave her fuck-buddy a playful grin and a wink as she picked up a bit more speed as she did. She withdrew her mouth from his dicks for a moment so that she could run her tongue along the tip of his member, lapping up the pre-cum from it as she did before enveloping his shaft once more. Randy placed a hand on her head before he began to thrust his hips back at fourth, forcing himself deeper into her throat as he did. He was about to hit his climax, and he wanted to make sure this brat took the full load.

With a low grunt, Randy finally came right down Sissi's, forcing her to quickly to swallow every drop of his seed. Once he was finished, he pulled out of her mouth and allowed the principal's daughter to catch her breath.

"You could've warned me, you dick!" she scolded him, still gasping for as she did

"Yeah, but I didn't" Randy coolly replied with a smirk "Now then…"

Before Sissi could react, Randy had already pulled off her underwear and left her naked before him. He then put her against the wall he was just up against and made her face it as he positioned his cock with her entrance.

"Ready for some real fun?" he asked as he up himself up against her

"Now hold on a minute, I'm supposed to be on to—gah!" the spoiled girl tried to argue before she felt the freshman's shaft roughly enter her

The moment he had placed his shaft inside Sissi, Randy to fuck the girl furiously. He was still angered by her prank on Aelita and he was going make sure that he got back at her in his own way. Sissi moaned loudly as her fuck-buddy thrust into her at a quickened pace. she had been with many different guys in her time at Kadic, but all of them tried to be passionate with her. But Sissi Delmas didn't want passion, she wanted lust, and she knew that if she could rile the foreign student enough that he'd fuck like he was now. Granted she would've preferred to be on top, but in a way, it was kinda fun for her to be surprised like this. Sissi began to buck her hips wildly against his cock as the secret her continued to penetrate her.

"Oh, fuck yes!" she cried out "Fuck me!"

Randy mentally thanked the construction workers who built the school for making the walls sound-proof, or he was certain that he would've been interrupted by Jim by now. As he continued to pound into Sissi's core, he took her arms and held them behind her back, allowing him to thrust deeper into her. The two fuck-buddies created a lustful chorus of moans and groans between the two of them continued to thrust into one another. Randy then pulled the principal's daughter off the wall before pulling out of her for just a moment before turning her around so that she now faced him before slamming back into her. Sissi wrapped her legs around his waist as she began to make out with her partner, giving him a taste of himself as she did.

Every thrust Randy made was fast and rough, making Sisi quiver and shake as he fucked her. She was certain that she wasn't going to be able to sit down for at least a week, but it was worth it be fucked this good. They were soon reaching their respective orgasms and Randy wanted to make sure she remembered this hook-up for a long time. He gave it everything he had as he slammed in and out of her core, causing the brat to cry out in ecstasy at the mix of pain and pleasure. After several more hard thrusts, Randy came hard inside Sissi only seconds before she did. the spoiled girl bit down on Randy's shoulder as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Needless to say, the secret hero was unprepared for that little stunt.

"Ow! Bitch!" he exclaimed before yanking himself out of her and pushing her off his person

"Ha! Now we're even, asshole!" she informed him "Now get dressed and get outta my sight!"

"Glady!" the freshman spat

With that, Randy quickly got dressed, grumbling several less than nice words as he did. Once he was fully dressed, Randy stormed out of the brat's dorm, slamming the door behind as he did before beginning the long walk of shame back to his own dorm room where he found Odd leaning against his door with a smirk on his face.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked with a small snicker

"Tell Aelita that she owes me for defending her honor" Randy replied before pushing his friend out of the way so he could get inside his room "I need some sleep"

"You might wanna take a shower while you're at it, lover boy" Odd jested "I think I saw some glitter on your clothes"

With a frustrated growl, Randy once again slammed another door behind him, leaving his friend to burst into a fit of laughter alone in the hallway.


	4. Melissa

Chapter Four: Melissa

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

The sound at Melissa's window drew her attention. She turned to see if it was some sort bird pecking at her window, that was the only explanation for whatever making that sound this late at night. However, when she saw the source of the sound, she let out a quick gasp upon seeing that it wasn't some lost little bird, but a masked man. Once her brief shock subsided, Melissa realized that her masked visitor wasn't some thief in the night, but rather someone knew and cared deeply for. She quickly rushed over to the window and allowed the newcomer into her room. The person in question was the Ninja of Norrisville, or as Melissa knew him, Randy.

"Miss me?" he asked, smiling under his mask as he did

"Kinda hard to miss someone when they've gone for only a day" the redhead pointed with a smirk "You can take the mask off if you'd like, it's just me here"

The Ninja let out a sigh of relief before pulling off his mask, switching back to civilian attire as he did. Normally, Randy would be against showing his superhero identity to anyone else other than Howard, but Melissa was different case since she was his girlfriend. Their relationship started out several month ago when Melissa's class took a fieldtrip to Norrisville so they could get a grand tour of the inner workings of Mcfist industries. During the tour, the class found themselves caught in the crossfire between the Ninja and several Roboapes, and with Melissa friend Milo also present, that meant Murphy's Law was in full effect during the battle.

Amidst the fight, a scaffolding broke off and nearly fell on the young girl. Luckily for her, the Ninja swooped in and rescued her at the last second like the dashing young hero he always projected himself to be. Melissa was almost instantly infatuated with her rescuer and watched in awe as he dispatched the rest of the robots before vanishing in a cloud of orange smoke. From then on, Melissa went on to try to get Ninja's attention more often with coming to Norrisville more often in order to seek him out—even putting herself in danger just so he would come and rescue her. During her escapades, she kept running into a teen named Randy Cunningham, who was clearly smitten with the young genius. It didn't take long for Melissa to put two and two together and deduce that the object of her affection was the freshman. When she confronted Randy one day in private, she not only told him that she knew who he truly was, but also confessed her feelings to him at the same time.

Granted, Randy was shocked at first and attempted to deny her claims, but Melissa was simply too smart for the boy to outwit. She swore to him that she would keep his secret safe and not tell a soul—not even to her closest of friends. Randy was of course hesitant of entering a relationship out of the classic fear of the heroes loved ones being harmed by their enemies, but despite his best efforts, Melissa wasn't taking no as an answer and the soon became an item thereafter. Randy's new lover wasn't the person to just to sit on the sidelines and pray that her boyfriend would come home soon, she also served as his informant, brain and at times, medic. Melissa had no illusions of what she was putting herself through, but she knew the risks of falling with a superhero, and truth be told, she kind of got off on the thrill of it all.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I wanted to see you, is that such a crime?" her lover asked as he put his arms around her before kissing her

"Well I might have to punish you for trespassing" the redhead joked as she kissed him back

"Please do" Randy joked with a hint of lust in his voice "I've had to travel thirty-six miles to get here via smoke bomb and I'm kinda horny"

In their time together, Randy and Melissa had their fair share of sex. Admittedly, they were both nervous of exposing themselves to one another in such a way the first time they had intercourse, but after one long night of passionate lovemaking, they couldn't keep their hands off one another. From the rooftops of Norrisville, to the bathroom in Melissa's grandmother's house during thanksgiving, the two young lovers had a tendency to get a bit lusty toward another whenever they were together, mostly because they lived far apart from another and missed each other deeply when they were separated for too long.

"Well you're in luck tiger, so am I" Melissa informed him with a smirk, using her pet name for him as she did

"You've been doing calculus questions again, haven't you?" he deduced

"What can I say? Math makes me wet" Melissa said in slightly husky voice

"Not as much as I do, I hope" Randy jested before kissing her again

The kiss between the couple was deep and passionate as the both held one another close. as they did, Randy removed the girl's jacket while she kicked off her shoes and pulled down her skirt. Melissa removed her boyfriend's jacket before taking off his shirt as well. The Ninja then pulled off his lover's shirt before picking her up and placing her back on her bed. He then quickly removed his shoes and jeans and proceeded to climbed onto the bed where he then placed his teeth on the lace of Melissa's underwear and began to pull them down. Melissa shuddered at the feeling as she removed her bra and tossed off to the side as she watched Randy slip off her panties and drop them to the ground. They were then followed by his own underwear before he climbed back into bed with his girlfriend.

"God you're so beautiful" he told her in almost as almost a whisper

He kissed her again, but only this time briefly as it was only the start of his many kisses down her body. Melissa body shivered as she let out little gasps and moans with each one of her lover's kisses he placed on her skin. Soon enough, his trail of kisses led him downward to her very center where he placed his most passionate kiss upon her, earning him a deep moan of pleasure from Melissa as he did. The redhead wasn't kidding when she said that she was wet from doing math problems. The second his lips touched her core he could taste her juices on her now moist folds. Randy always found it odd that his girlfriend was sexually aroused by solving problems from a curriculum he utterly failed at, but it was her kink and he wasn't going to question it.

As he licked and kissed her pussy, Randy could hear Melissa moan and groan, all the enticing him to continue to eat her out in fervor. The Ninja loved the taste of his beloved, it was like he was tasting the sweetest fruit that had even been grown on earth. His tongue covered every inch of her dripping folds, lapping up every drop of her juices he could find. Melissa couldn't form proper words, only moan out sounds of pleasure as the hero she loved continued to taste her core. Randy was a romantic at heart and wanted to sure his lover enjoyed every second of this.

As Melissa's moans grew higher, the hero of Norrisville knew that she was about hit her climax at any moment and decided to finish the job. Randy latched his lips onto her clit and began to suck on it, forcing a cry of ecstasy to escape Melissa's lips as did. To add to his dear redhead's pleasure, he inserted two fingers into her core and began to pump them furiously in and out of her pussy, adding out onto the pressure building up in her loins. With a one final moan, Melissa climaxed hard all over her boyfriend's face, allowing him to drink up her sweet juices in the process. Randy then removed his lips from her center and licked up the remaining drops of cum that had been left on his face and fingers as he allowed his lovely genius to catch her breath.

"Shit…that was…wow" Melissa panted out incoherently

"Your welcome, babe" Randy replied with a warm smile

The Ninja laid down next to her on the bed and kissed her deeply once more, giving Melissa the chance to taste herself on her boyfriend's lips in doing so. Randy wanted to do so much more, but he refused to go any further until Melissa was ready to continue. He knew that her orgasm took a lot of her and he wanted to give her the chance to catch her breath before moving forward with anything else.

"Randy…" she said breathlessly "If you want to, you can take me"

"Are you sure? You can rest if you want" he suggested with concern in his tone "I don't want to tie you out"

"It's fine, tiger" Melissa assured him "I'm ready"

Randy kissed her again before reaching over to the drawer that side beside Melissa's bed and opened it. After rummaging through it from a few seconds, he found the small box of condoms his girlfriend kept hidden. Still lying beside his beloved, he took one out and placed it on his member before positioning it at Melissa's pussy, lifting one of her legs up in order to get better access inside her as he did. With another kiss between them, Randy slowly slipped his cock into her, making them both moan in unison as he did. No matter how many times they had sex, the Ninja still couldn't get over how tight Melissa was. Even through the condom he could feel her inner muscles clenching around his cock in a strong embrace.

The Ninja kept it slow and steady, making every thrust of his shaft all the pleasurable to his girlfriend. They continued to make out as one of Randy's hands gently fondled one of her breasts, adding on to the ecstasy Melissa was feeling right now. Randy wanted to keep things slow for a little bit before trying anything else, however, Melissa had solved quite a number of math problems tonight, so her lust was at an all-time high. Before the hero of Norrisville could mentally grasp what was going on, Melissa suddenly broke off the make out session between then and had switched position to where she was now on top of him. Needless to say, Randy was taken aback by his girlfriend's sudden boldness.

"I'd prefer this position tonight" she said

"Uh, sure babe, whatever you want" Randy agreed, still dumbfounded by the sudden switch

With their new places established, Melissa began to bounce up and down on her boyfriend's cock and quicker pace than he had intended, but he silently compiled with the sudden change of speed and began to thrust upwards to meet with her bouncing, holding onto her hips as he did. Melissa placed her hands on his chest to kept herself steady as she continued to fuck her lover with everything she had. The couple moaned and groaned up a lustful storm as they fucked one another to seemingly no end. While Randy was in an intense state of pleasure right now, he couldn't deny that his lover was playing a bit rougher than she usually did. She must've studying all night and that coupled with his arrival no doubt made her want to fuck him this. In any case, he was enjoying himself, even though his pelvis might become bruised by how hard Melissa was slamming herself down on him.

They were both so close now and wanted to make this moment last as long as possible. Wanting to be close to Melissa as he could be, Randy pulled his upper body upwards and put his arms around her as he kissed her deeply yet again. He thrust into in rapid session as the redhead began to roll her hips to further her pleasure. At this point, Randy could feel as though he could explode at any second, and he had a sense that Melissa was about her limit again soon as well.

"Melissa…I'm gonna—"

"Me to" she cut him off before moaning again "Just wait for me"

He compiled with his request and did everything in his power to keep himself from cumming before Melissa did. Thankfully, it wasn't a long wait as she climaxed seconds before he couldn't any longer. They moaned in unison as their joined orgasms rocked them, holding onto each other they waded through the pleasure together. Once they were finished, Randy gently pulled his cock out of Melissa's core before pulling off the condom and tossing into the nearby trashcan. The secret defender of Norrisville then took the blankets and threw them over themselves with one hand, all the while holding tightly onto Melissa with the other hand as he did.

"If you get like with math and calculus, then I bet you're a total freak when you solve grammar questions" he teased

"Wouldn't you like to know" she answered before kissing his cheek

They laughed softly together as they felt the exhaustion set in between them. With one final kiss between them, they slowly asleep in one another arms.

* * *

 **A/N: For those wondering, Randy and Melissa will not be an item in this series. It's an anthology that have continuity between them. In any case, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Phantasma

Chapter Five: Phantasma

"Are you sure we should be doing this" Randy asked the others as they sat around the Ouija Board "I've seen enough horror movies to know you don't screw with the dead"

When Randy was invited to Julian's annual Halloween party, he assumed that it would be a total blowout like the year before, but to his surprise, the young goth and his family has put some serious effort into this year's party. They had turned their home into a mausoleum, which wasn't too hard for them considering that Julian's mother and farther were a mortician and a grave digger. The Halloween party was filled with macabre decorations, some of which Randy swore were some bodies that his friend's parents had removed from the cemetery. The party went on until at least ten when most of the other teens had departed—even Howard had to leave due making himself sick by engorging himself on nearly all the candy in the house. Randy considered heading back home to, but decided that'd stay over since it was start of the weekend after all.

Aside from Randy, Heidi had also opted to stay at Julian's home as well. Her parents had already come over to pick up her younger sibling and trusted her well enough to stay overnight at a different house that also had two boys also living in it. Randy was first a bit nervous at the thought of being with his best friend's sister for a whole night, considering that he had a low-key crush on her, but he thought that as long as he played it cool that he was good for the night. While the young goth's parents went to bed, the trio stayed up watching old eighties horror films. However, when the clock midnight, Julian got an idea: a séance. He gathered up his Ouija Board, lit scented candles and had his friends form a triangle around it.

"What's the matter, Blandy? Scared"?" Heidi mocked

"No!" Randy quickly defended "and for the hundredth time, it's Randy woman!"

"Ugh, whatever, Candy" the older girl dismissed, making the freshman groan in annoyance

"I must agree with Heidi; don't you want to see what it's like on the other side?" Julian insisted "Or are you to timid to take a walk on the dark side?"

While the secret hero was frightened of whatever the consequences were for disturbing the dead, the teen refused to be called a coward by anyone—let alone Julian of all people. So, against his better judgement, he strengthened his resolve and put on a brave face.

"Let's do this" he proclaimed

"Excellent!" Julian cheered "now then, everyone, place your hands on the planchette"

As instructed, Randy and Heidi joined the young goth as they placed their hands on the planchette in unison. As they did, the Ninja had to stifle a blush as his fingers brushed up against Heidi's fingers. Once everyone had taken hold of the planchette, Julian began the séance.

"Of spirits from the great beyond, we among the living beseech you!" he called out into the darkness of his room "Are there any who walk in the afterlife here us now?"

For several seconds, only silence responded to the boy's words. Suddenly, the planchette began to move upwards to the 'yes' that was on the board.

"Please tell me one of you is doing this" Heidi said, her fear cracking through her voice as she did

"I'm not doing this" Randy defended

"It's a sign!" Julian said in joy

Neither Randy nor Heidi knew exactly how to proceed at this point. Both of the teens wanted to stop the game and leave whatever they had contacted alone, but as the top hat wearing boy had informed them when he was going the rules, they couldn't break contact until the spirit was finished talking to them. so, despite theirs fears, they were forced to keep playing along.

"Oh, wandering soul from the beyond, tell us, what is your name?" Julian asked

Again, the planchette began to move across the board as it moved over the different letters to spell out its name.

P.

H.

A.

N.

T.

A.

S.

M.

A.

"Phantasma" Heidi read aloud in disbelief "seriously, that's the ghosts name? what's its last name, mcspooky?"

The planchette moved again. only this time, it had something less than kind to say to the ginger.

F.

U.

C.

K.

Y.

O.

U.

"Well fuck you to, bitch!" the redhead snapped back into the darkness of her friend's room

"Uh, Heidi, maybe it's best not to anger the ghost we summoned" Randy advised cautiously

"Hey, she started it!" the older girl shot back

"Oh Phantasma, forgive this mortal, for she knows not what she says" Julian called out the ghost "will you still speak with us?"

The groups hands felt the planchette move back toward the 'yes' on the Ouija Board, signifying that the ghost wasn't finished speaking to the trio just yet.

"Well, might as well ask it something since were still here" Randy reasoned before asking "So, uh, how are you feeling tonight, Phantasma?"

The planchette moved once more, spelling out how the ghost's mood for the night.

H.

O.

R.

N.

Y.

"Horny?" the freshman read out loud in confusion, clearly taken aback by the words that were spelt out on the board "what the juice?"

"Ok, that's it!" Heidi protested "I don't know if it really is a ghost or if this is all some sick ploy so you two dorks can try to have a three-way with me, but I'm out of here!"

"Aw, now don't be like that" came a female voice from above them with an added giggle "the fun's just getting started"

Upon hearing the sudden voice, the trio looked up to see girl around their age floating above them in a laying position, only this was no ordinary teenager. The girl was covered in a pale blue light and was transparent. She whole a tattered single-piece dressed and white thigh-high boots. The girl's hair was snow white, save for the dark blue streak through the center of it. Upon seeing the grim grinning ghost looking back down on them with a cattish grin on her face, Randy and his friends did the only logical thing one could upon seeing a spirit: scream.

As the trio cried out in horror at the ghost before, Phantasma only rolled her eyes at their response. At this point she should expect mortals to act this way by now. Randy and the others attempted to bolt toward the bedroom door and escape, but with a snap of her fingers, Phantasma snapped her fingers. Just before they could reach the doorway, the door slammed shut and locked itself, trapping them inside the room with the ghost.

"Like I said: the fun's just getting started" she told them "and don't bother screaming for help, I've made it so that no one can hear you"

"Please don't hurt us!" Julian begged, falling to his knees as he did

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you guys" the ghastly girl assured them "like I told you, I'm feeling horny tonight"

"Uh, come again?" Randy asked, dumfounded

"You heard me cutie, I'm hot to trot and you three look pretty groovy" Phantasma furthered "so, whose up for ghostly gang-bang? I have such sights to show you"

"Did she just call us groovy?" Randy pondered to Heidi

"Really, that's what your taking away from what she just said?" the older girl scolded

The ginger then turned her attention back to the ghost girl.

"Sorry, but we'll have to decline" she replied adamantly "You'll just have to go find a pack of werewolves to run a train on you or something"

"Been there, did them sweetheart" Phantasma mentioned offhandedly "Besides, you don't get a say in the matter"

Before anyone could asked as to what their ghostly visitor meant by that, the trio of friends began to feel a sudden warmth radiate from within them, all the while having this strange sensation overtake them. It was as some primal part of their minds was slowly rising within them. As the lustful feeling that was quickly rising within them, the three friends began to look at one another in a different light, one that Julian and Randy want to take Heidi in a fit of passion and she in turn do the same for them as well.

Randy then rushed toward the redhead first, throwing his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss as he did. Only seconds into the kiss did the two insert one another's tongues into each other's mouths, only increasing their primal passions. Julian, also overtaken by the sudden lustful feeling, came up behind the older girl and began to kiss down her neck and toward her shoulder. Heidi moaned into Randy's mouth as the combined pleasure she felt before pulling her lips away from the secret hero and attach them to the goths instead. Randy let out an irritated grunt at the sudden change before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Aw, don't feel bad, you've still got me" Phantasma reminded him

Not needed to be told twice, Randy whirled around and started a new make-out session with Phantasma. Admittedly, it felt odd making out with a spirit, considering that it was only a soul—not to mention that she was dead. But Phantasma made herself as corporeal as she could so that it felt like Randy was touching an actual girl. Like his oral action with Heidi, it didn't take long for the two to start exploring one another's mouths with their tongues. Phantasma's pale blue hands roamed over Randy's body as they traveled downward toward his pants before undoing them and letting them fall around his ankles. Randy in turn kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket and shirt while the ghost girl did away with his underwear, leaving him before the living dead girl.

Phantasma followed his example by phasing through her dress and boots, revealing her naked before the secret hero. Randy wondered why she wasn't wearing any undergarments, but then again, why would a ghost need to wear underwear in the first place? The young hero glance back over to Julian and Heidi and saw that the duo was also removing one another's cloths as well before the older girl shoved Julian onto the bed and climb on top of him. Before he could see what exactly was about to happen next, he felt something suddenly wrap around his member. He looked down to see that Phantasma had put her mouth on his cock was sucking him off furiously.

The freshman let out a moan as he felt the ghost girl's lips move up and down on his dick. Randy didn't know how long the wandering spirit had been doing this, but by the way she was currently blowing him, he'd have to think that it had been a long time. Phantasma let out a moan of her own as she licked the underside of her mortal fuck-buddy's dick all the way up to the tip where she lapped up a string of pre-cum from it before taking his member back into her mouth. Randy added to the pleasure by slowly thrusting into the ghost's mouth to match a sort of rhythm with the bobs of her head.

A sharp cry caught the Ninja off guard, thus making him to his attention back to Julian and Heidi. The redhead was currently bouncing up and down upon the goth's shaft at a rapid pace. She also wore her partner's top hat and held onto it like she was a cowgirl on a bucking bronco, all the while Julian held onto her ass checks as the ginger rode him furiously. Phantasma brought Randy's attention back to her by deepthroating the entire length of his cock, making him let out a long moan in the process. She resumed her sucking at a faster pace, knowing full well that the defender of Norrisville was going to hit his limit at any moment.

Also, knowing that he was about to hit his mark as well, Randy returned to thrusting his cock in and out of the ghost girl's mouth as she sucked him off. With one final thrust, he grit his teeth and groaned as he came hard in Phantasma's mouth, making her drink down his seed. His orgasm had also leaked onto the ghost's face, but the lustful spirit happily licked up the cum that been splashed onto her face after she removed her lips from Randy's member. Only seconds after Randy had hit his climax, Heidi and Julian let out a unified moan to signify that they had came together. After their shared orgasm, Heidi pulled herself off Julian and looked back at the other members of the ghostly orgy with a hungry look in her eyes.

"I think she wants more" Phantasma suggested in a husky tone "Let's oblige her, shall we?"

Randy nodded in agreement before the two climbed onto the bed where Phantasma instantly began a make-out session with the redhead, letting her get a taste of the Ninja she had just sucked off. As the two girl's made out, came up behind Heidi and slid two of his fingers into her already wet pussy, making her gasp in ecstasy as he did. The secret hero then took his hand and began to fondle the older girl's breasts, adding on to her pleasure. If Randy wasn't under whatever spell Phantasma had them all under, he wouldn't know what to do with himself in this position with his crush, but considering that the horny ghost had brought out his deepest desires, he felt right at home with the girl of his dreams. As the Ninja and the ghost girl had Heidi currently occupied, Julian had since quickly regained both his energy and erection before trying to insert his shaft into the lustful phantom. However, just before he could penetrate her, Phantasma stopped him.

"Hold on guys, I've got an idea" she informed the others

She then had Heidi lay down on the bed in between the two boys. She then placed herself atop the ginger in a sixty-nine position, thus allowing Randy could gain access into Heidi's core while Phantasma could suck him again whenever he wanted to change it up while Julian could fuck the phantom while also getting by the ginger. Wasting no time, Randy and Julian slid into the girl's respective pussies and began to pound into them at already rapid pace. No sooner had they started to fuck the two girls had they made them moan in pleasure. Despite already having the goth inside her, Heidi was still tight. He could feel inner walls constrict around his cock in an almost loving embrace. As for Julian, he was feeling the ecstasy of being inside a specter. He had no idea what it was going to like to fuck a ghost, but to his pleasant surprise Phantasma's core felt as warm and inviting as Heidi's was.

"Oh, fuck!" Randy grunted as he thrusted into Heidi "So good!"

The four members of the supernatural orgy let out a series of moans as their pleasure took them to new heights. As Randy would thrust into Heidi, he would occasion pull out so that Phantasma could lick up the redhead's juices off his member before going back to work. The spectral girl also licked around the other girl's moist folds, giving Heidi double the pleasure. Heidi was doing the same for the lusty ghost as Julian fucked her relentlessly by licking both the goth's underside and the phantom's center. Randy had never felt such a thing like this in his life, and he was pretty sure Heidi and Julian hadn't either, Phantasma had truly open their eyes to a new world of pleasure and none of them wanted to leave anytime soon. The ghost girl then pulled herself upward in order to give the secret hero a deep, lustful kiss that allowed him to taste both Heidi and himself on her lips.

Phantasma then pulled away before pulling herself of Julian's cock and switching positions so that now she faced the goth's cock and her core and now before Randy to do with it as he pleased. The Ninja slipped inside the ghost at the same time Julian put his shaft into Phantasma's mouth. Neither of the boys lost their momentum as they instantly picked up where they had left off. Phantasma would alternate between sucking on the goth's member and eating out Heidi, making sure was still including in their fun. As for Randy, he couldn't help but let out another long moan as he continued to thrust into the ghost. He had no idea as to how she was making her center so enjoying despite being a phantom, but honestly, he didn't really care at the moment, all he cared about was fucking this ghost girl with everything he had.

It wasn't long after the switch up that both Randy and Julian began to feel their second climaxes rising up inside them. In response to this, they pounded into the specter in a flurry of primal lust, all the while Phantasma loved every second of it. She also started to finger Heidi in a rapid pace, knowing that she too was reaching her limit as well. Soon enough, the two freshmen came hard inside the ghost, spilling their seed into her like a tidal wave. Still feeling more of himself pouring out, Randy thrust his member into Heidi's center and rode out the rest of his orgasm inside her while at the same time she had just experienced hers as well. once they were done, Randy attempted pull out of her until he felt Heidi's hand touch his.

"Leave it in" she said softly

She then kissed his cheek as an extra incentive to stay right where he was. Randy happily compiled as he laid next to his crush, pulling her close to him as he did. As the two slowly drifted off into sleep, Phantasma couldn't help but smile at such an adorable sight before her.

"Uh, pardon me" Julian piped up "But would be wrong of me as to inquire another round with you alone, madam?"

"You've got some major stamina, Julian" the lustful ghost complimented with a grin on her cum-covered lips "I wonder long it'll take to wear you out?"

"Care to find out?" the top-hat wearing boy wagered with a wink

Seeing that Randy and Heidi looked like they didn't want to be disturbed, Phantasma took the young goth by the hand before phasing the both them both through the wall and into the living room where the two fuck-buddies spent the rest of the night screwing each other brains out. So, on this Halloween night, Randy and his friends finally found out what happens when a grim grinning ghost wanted to socialize, and they couldn't be more happier with the results they got from their new friend, Phantasma.


	6. Stacy

Chapter Six: Stacy

When Howard told him that he set up a blind date for Randy, the protector of Norrisville was a tad skeptical of his friend who was notorious for pulling cruel jokes on him was doing this out of the kindness out of his heart. He had told him that the girl he had set him up was named Stacy and was from the town of Danville. Apparently, Howard had befriended the girl and her friend while he was visiting his aunt and uncle in the tri-state area. The heavyset ginger had told Stacy about Randy and she was interested in meeting him in person. While he was still unsure about the whole thing, Randy agreed to at least meet the girl for a movie date.

Now here he was, standing in front of a movie theater waiting for a girl who may or may not be real. He initially wanted to at least look on social media to see if this girl his portly friend had told him about was in fact real, but Howard took his phone, claiming that it would ruin the surprise, though Randy just figured that the heavyset freshman was just trying to keep the joke going for as long as he go. So far, Randy had been standing in from of the theater for nearly fifteen minutes now and he was starting to suspect that this girl Howard had supposedly hooked him up with wasn't real.

"Um, excuse me?" came a female voice from behind him "are you Randy?"

The hero of Norrisville turn around to see a young Japanese woman standing before hm. Randy's jaw nearly dropped to the ground at the sight of the beautiful young girl that was looking directly at him.

" _I will never doubt Howard again!_ " he thought to himself

Randy quickly composed himself before speaking.

"I am" he confirmed before asking "you must be Stacy"

"Yeah, it's nice to me you!" the girl replied in a cheery tone "I gotta say, you're a lot cuter than Howard said you were"

"Oh, thank you" Randy answered, trying to a hide a blush as he did "So, you want to see a movie or something?"

"I'd love to!" she agreed "and I know just the one"

She then led her date over to the box office where she then pulled out her purse to pay for the movie she had in mind.

"You don't need to do that" Randy mentioned as he pulled out his wallet "allow me"

"Oh, such a gentleman" Stacy commented with a smile "Howard mentioned that you were chivalrous"

"I have my moments" the secret hero answered before looking over to the ticket booth "two for…uh, what movie did you want to see?"

"Curse of the Astro-Zombies" Stacy informed him

Randy was a taken aback by that. Curse of the Astro-Zombies was a shlock-feast—and a bad one at that. It had received nothing but bad reviews for its poor acting and even poorer special effects. Randy was a fan of a good B-Movie every now and again, but even he wasn't interested in seeing what was sure to a total crap film, why was Stacy was so set-on seeing such a terrible movie? Although, the Ninja was in a way glad that she didn't want to see a rom-com. So, rather than ask question, the freshman paid for their tickets and went inside the theater.

After getting some popcorn and soda, the two teens went into the room that was showing the movie that they had paid for. Just as Randy had thought, the theater was empty save for both himself and his date. Randy was still perplexed as to why Stacy wanted to see such a terrible movie. When Howard was telling him about his date, he mentioned nothing of her being a fan of bad horror films. Perhaps she wanted to riff on the film and wanted randy to join her? that could be the case, considering that Howard had told him that the girl had a sarcastic sense of humor. Another reason she may have chosen this movie in particular was because she might have known that it might be empty and wanted to have time to talk to Randy rather than have to pay attention watching a movie.

Rather than sit in the front row, Stacy wanted to sit in the very back of the theater. Randy obliged her and followed her to the very back row of the theater where they sat down in the very center of the row. Just as they sat down, the trailers for other films began to play on the screen. Not that either of the teens cared, for they had already mentally checked out by that point.

"So, tell me about yourself, Stacy" the secret hero asked

"There isn't much really" Stacy began "I just live with my mom and sister in Danville and occasionally help my best friend in trying to bust her brothers and their crazy inventions"

"…uh-huh" was all Randy could say "I'd say that's insane, but Norrisville is known to be just as crazy"

"So I've heard" his date agreed "Now then, tell me a bit about yourself, Mr. Cunningham"

"Not much, I'm just your normal everyday freshman that totally isn't a superhero" he replied before realizing what he had just said

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Uh, ok then" Stacy conceded

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" the freshman inquired, hoping to change the subject

Stacy didn't answer right away. Instead, she only gave her date a sly, lustful smirk that made Randy began to feel a tad uncomfortable. Before the secret hero could say anything, Stacey suddenly got on her knees and began to undo Randy's pants.

"Whoa, what the juice, Stacey?!" he demanded "we're in the middle of a theater for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, an empty theater" the fellow teen added on "You asked me what I liked to do for fun, well let me show you"

Before Randy could protest any further, Stacy pulled down his pants just enough so that she could pull out his member. The second she did that, she immediately began to suck him off. Randy let out a gasp as he felt his date's lips around his cock, taking more and more of his length with each bob of her head. The hero of Norrisville leaned back into his seat as the girl continued to blow him, putting each onto to the sets on either side of him as he did. He let out a low moan as Stacey, took her tongue and swirled it around the head of his dick both cock-wise then counter clock-wise before swallowing his member once more.

" _I'm starting to see why Howard set her my way_ " Randy thought to himself through the haze of pleasure he was feeling

Suddenly, Stacy released her oral hold on the teen as she looked back up at Randy with pure lust in her eyes. The Ninja was confused as to why she stopped, but before he had a chance to ask what she was up to, she stood up, pulling down her underwear out from under her skirt as she did, before climbing onto her date's lap and start to ride him. Randy put his arms around Stacey's waist in response as he started to buck his hips in rhythm to the bouncing on his cock. Randy wanted to keep their sudden fuck-feast as quiet as possible out of fear of being discovered by a staff member of the movie theater. However, Stacy's moans and yelps of pleasure where making that hard to do.

Stacy's nails dug into Randy's shoulders as she continued to ride him like a bucking bronco. In all honesty, all of this still seemed so unreal to the young hero, but yet here he was, fucking on his first date in an empty movie theater, something that the Ninja always thought only happened in a porno. Thanks to his date's previous sucking, Randy was already ready to blow as it was, and the girl's inner walls that were currently embracing his cock at the moment where only adding on to his coming climax. With one final thrust, the protector of Norrisville released his seed deep inside Stacy's core. The girl, however, did not reach her orgasm and bounced on the freshman's shaft a bit longer so that she could do so. After she came, Stacy collapsed onto Randy once she had finished, both panting heavily and in a haze of passion.

"Best…first date…ever" Randy said


	7. Janna

Chapter Seven: Janna

From the second he woke up, Randy could sense that he wasn't alone in his room. He been asleep for only three hours after he finally defeated the secret boss in Grave Puncher five: the remastered edition, but when he heard the sound of his window opening, his instantly awoke and began to scan the darkness of his room with his eyes. His mind began to race with all the things that could be stirring in his room. It could be a monster sent by the Sorcerer to kill him in his sleep, or a robot assassin built by Mcfist after finally discovering his identity. The window was still open, which only meant that whoever had broken into his room was still here.

Randy would've thrown on his Ninja mask by now, but the problem was that it was currently sitting on his dresser across the room. Acting quickly, Randy leapt out his bed and onto the floor. But just before could make a dash for his mask, his intruder suddenly sprang out of the shadows in his room and tackled him to the ground, pinning him under his assailant. Randy struggled for a few seconds before the moonlight showed the teen who exactly had intruded into his home.

"Boo" Janna said slyly with a cattish grin on her face

Janna was Randy's long-distance girlfriend. The pair were first introduced to one another by one of the Ninja's superhero friends, Star Butterfly, who thought they'd make a cute couple. Janna was unlike any girl Randy had ever encountered before, she was laid-back, lewd, and had a very dark sense of humor. While she drastically different from someone like Theresa or Heidi, Randy welcomed that, as did Howard, who was equally cool with Janna.

"What the juice, Janna?!" Randy demanded as he got back to his feet after Janna had climbed off of him "Do you know how late it is?"

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me" his girlfriend replied, feigning innocence as she did "what with you being alone for the weekend and all"

Randy's parents were out of town for the weekend while they were celebrating their twentieth anniversary together in New York, leaving Randy alone for the next three days. This wouldn't be much of a problem if it wasn't for the fact that Howard was also gone for the weekend to visit his grandparents upstate, thus leaving the boy truly alone. But the question was: how did Janna know about this?

"How did you—" he attempted to ask

"I have my ways" his lover answered with a smirk "Besides, I had a good reason for coming here"

"What reason could you possibly have for coming all the way out to Norrisville?" the Ninja questioned

Janna's response came in the form of her pulling her skirt up slightly to revel a small glance of the thong she was wearing, all the while giving her boyfriend the bedroom eyes.

"Oh, that's a good reason" Randy concluded

In the time they had dated, Randy had come to learn that his girlfriend had quite the libido. From under the bleachers at a high school football game, to the bathroom in his grandmother's house during thanksgiving, Janna had a sexual hunger that Randy wanting more. The hero of Norrisville considered himself a romantic at heart, but the punk-rock girl was anything but that and was beyond dirty whenever they fucked. Not wasting anymore time, Janna kicked off her boots before her jacket and beanie before tossing them aside. She then removed her skirt and shirt, leaving her dressed only her thong. The very sight of his lover's breasts before was more than enough to get Randy's dick hard in a matter of seconds.

"Well, that didn't take much" Janna mentioned with a soft chuckle "now then…"

Janna got on her knees in front of her boyfriend. Before Randy had time to mentally react, she had already pulled down his pants and had his now throbbing cock only inches from her face. The Ninja's girlfriend licked her lips hungrily before taking his shaft in to her mouth. The moment his member entered the confines of Janna's warm mouth, Randy let out a groan of pleasure as his lover began to slowly bob her head up and down on his dick. Janna was a pro at giving head, though admittedly her boyfriend didn't want to dwell on as to where she learned her skills from. With each bob, his girlfriend's ran her tongue around in a circle around his member, jacking him off within her mouth with each motion.

Randy couldn't form words, only moan as his lover continued to suck him off. Meanwhile, Janna had already slipped two fingers into her core and was already busy pleasuring herself. The punk-rock teen glanced back up at her superhero boyfriend and gave him a playful wink before deepthroating the entirety of his length, nearly causing the hero of Norrisville's knees to give out from that single action alone. Janna pulled back and resumed her sucking, only this time she used her tongue to run along the underside of his shaft with each bob. Knowing that Randy could hit his mark at any second, released here oral hold on the Ninja and instead began to furiously pump him. She did, however, keep her mouth open and close to the tip of his member, ready to consume his seed.

With a long moan, Randy released ropes of cum right into Janna's awaiting mouth which she instantly drank down in earnest. Once his orgasm was finished, the goth let go of his dick before looking back up at the hero with a proud, yet lustful smirk on her face. Randy tried to catch his pleasure as he still coming down from the sex-fueled high he was on at the moment, all the while his girlfriend continued to give him her smirk, clearly knowing that she had done quite well.

"Can I suck a dick or what?" she boasted before licking the droplets of cum that where still on her face

"I think it's safe to say that you can, babe" her lover answered with a smirk

The two shared a laugh at that. It was then that Janna decided it time to let the real fun begin. Staying on her knees, Jana turned around and put herself in a doggie-style position. Not needed to be ordered, Randy went over to Janna and got down on his knees behind, all the while his cock was getting hard again. leaned down and took his girlfriend's thong in his teeth and pulled this down, leaving a trail of kisses as he did before completely getting them off her person. He then aimed his shaft at her center and prepared to enter her as he had done in the past.

"Ah, ah, ah" Janna denied "Today you're going in through the back door"

"Uh...you mean…" Randy's voice trailed off before finally saying "That?"

"Yes, that" the girl confirmed "What's the matter? Can't fulfill the desires of your girlfriend?"

Randy grimaced at that. While he loved Janna, she always knew how to tease him. He took a firm grip on her hips before roughly shoving his member into her ass, making her help in both pain and surprise. Randy didn't bother with starting out slow, knowing that Janna liked it rough. He let out a hiss as he felt her inner muscles clench tightly around his member as he thrusted in and out of her. While it was painful, Janna was loving every second of this.

"Oh, fuck yes!" harder cried out "harder!"

Her boyfriend didn't need to be told twice. He compiled with her wished and began to thrust harder and deeper in the girl's ass. To add to his lover's pleasure, Randy placed his hands on Janna's breasts and began to fondle them roughly as he continued to pound into her. the young hero usually wanted to keep things slow and steady, but he knew that Janna preferred fast and hard whenever they made love—if you could call it that. As the Ninja continued to thrust into her, Janna reached down with one hand and returned to fingering herself to add to her pleasure. Every thrust into his girlfriend's rear brought him closer to his second climax. If they were playing by his rules, this would've lasted a little longer, but that wasn't the case tonight.

He could feel his seed building up within him, ready to explode at any second out of him. Just before his climaxed again, he pulled out of Janna, flipped her over on her back and finished on her chest and stomach. Rather than be grossed out by this, Janna only gave him a sly smile at this sudden turn of events.

"Figured you'd like that" Randy commented breathlessly

"You know me so well" Janna answered

True, Randy knew his fair share of girls, but none of them were quite like Janna.


	8. Star

Chapter Eight: Star

"Go! Go! Go!"

"I'm pinned down! Just go on without me!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Call in an air strike!"

"Wait…" Randy said to his friends "how do I do that again?"

Penn, Dipper and Marco let out a collective groan as their online team lost the match due to Randy's lack of knowledge about the game. It had a decent guys night for the four heroes as they celebrated their break from saving the world. the four boys were a part team of young superheroes and had been through quite a week. They fought a cyborg dragon on Monday, an army of Roboapes on Tuesday, stopped an invasion from an alien warlord named Dominator on Wednesday, saved the UN from being controlled by XANA on Thursday and fought off the Foot Clan on Friday. It was safe to say that the team was exhausted from such a long week, so Marco suggested that they have a little guy's night at his house on Saturday to relieve some of their pint up stress they were under.

"That's our third loss in a row, Randy" Mason pointed out "you seriously need to play something else other than Grave Puncher"

"Hey, thou shall not take the name of Grave Puncher in vain!" the Ninja shot back "that's like one of the ten commandments!"

Not wanting a fight to break out between his friends and ruin the night. Marco stepped in to play peacemaker as he always did.

"Chill guys, where to shot at noobs online, not each other" he reasoned

"Agreed. Tonight, we revel!" Penn agreed with a cheer, holding his red plastic cup filled with beer in the air

Mason and Randy quickly settled down as they, along with Marco, held up their cups and together, they clinked them together before downing their beverages. They had been drinking beer, eating pizza and nachos, playing video games and singing along to Foreigner since five. Yes, it was indeed an amazing party, but it was still missing something. Penn had made a joke earlier that the only thing they were missing was some girls in here and their night would be complete. But since they had no money to buy and share a call girl and their girlfriends/fellow teammates were out having their own night out partying at the moment, that wasn't going to happen.

Sex wasn't a major issue among the team of heroes. Not only was the team all close friends, but they also shared each other among themselves. It started when Penn's girlfriend admitted that she was attracted to Randy, who in turn liked her back. Not wanted to cause friction among the team, the group gathered to discuss what to do. However, during the conversation, the friends came to realize that they all wanted somebody else on the team, but were also loyal to their others to do anything to do anything about it. It was then suggested by Penn that they try sharing one another. It was odd at first, but soon enough, the friends had become a group of swinging superheroes. In fact, just last week, Marco joined Wendy, Dipper, Sashi and Penn in an orgy while Randy slept with Star that night. However, while there were no girls tonight didn't mean that the part-time wasn't going to stop trying to get some here tonight.

"You know…" the part-time hero began slyly "I know a girl in Mellowbrook named Kendall. She acts like a total stiff, but she's a total freak! We should go pick her up, I'm sure she'd be down to party"

"Ugh, not this again" Dipper groaned

"Now hold on a moment. Let me explain" Penn continued "We can use Marco's dimensional scissors to go get her and bring her back here in no time"

"We're not using my scissors so you can get some trim, Penn" Marco denied

"Aw come on, Marco!" Penn persisted "I've been horny all day and Sashi wasn't in the mood today. Just help a brother out!"

"That's not our problem" Randy mentioned causally "Just jack off in the bathroom or something"

"He's not jerking off in my bathroom!" Marco refused sharply

"Ugh, fine" the redhead sighed in defeat "can you at least make some more nachos?"

"Now that I can do" the karate master replied

With that, Marco got up and made his way back to the kitchen to wipe another tray of his famous nachos. Meanwhile, Penn let out an irritated groan as he threw himself back against the sofa.

"This is bullshit!" he said, "I just want some pussy—is that too much to ask?"

"Not really" came a surprise voice

The three boys in the living room jumped in surprise in unison as they directed their attention to where the voice had come from and saw Star standing the archway to the living room. Well, not so much standing, as she was leaning against it. it was very evident from her current stance and the bottle of whiskey in her hand that she was intoxicated. The trio of boys stood up to be ready to run over and catch in case she fell, but the princess of Mewni staggered over to where the boys were and stood before them, all the while having this happy yet lustful grin across her lips.

"What are you doing her, Star?" Dipper questioned "I thought you were out partying with the girls?"

"I was, but I wanted to show you guys my new tattoo" she slurred out

As the three heroes looked at one another in confusion by what she meant by that, the Mewman turned around and pulled down her pants been hoisting up her pants to show her rear to them. There on her left cheek in freshly coated ink was a series of words that the boys had to get up close to her ass to properly read the following words that been etched into her skin.

List of people who can have sex with Star Butterfly.

Marco Diaz.

Randy Cunningham.

Penn Zero.

Mason 'Dipper' Pines.

"Well I'll be fucked…" Randy gasped in amazement

"That's the idea, sweetie" Star tittered with a wink

"So, does this mean what I think it means?" Dipper asked the others

"You damn right it does!" Penn nearly shouted in joy as he already began to remove his clothing "I'm about to tap that ass back to the stone age!"

"We should ask Marco first" Mason advised "This is his girlfriend after all"

"Now hold on, Mace" Randy suggested as he continued to look at Star's ass "if she wants this then we as gentlemen should oblige the princess"

Admittedly, Randy wasn't all that horny that day. But upon seeing the Mewman's ass in front of him with a tattoo that literally said they could fuck her whenever they pleased, his inner animal had been let off the leash and he wanted nothing more than to take Star right here and now. Suddenly, a loud _klang!_ caught everyone off guard. They turned to the source of the sound and found Marco standing in the archway with his tray of nachos now spilled all over the floor, all the while having a stunned look on his face.

"No! not the 'chos!" Randy cried out in horror before quickly adding "oh by the way we all wanna gang bang your girlfriend. Hope that's cool with you"

"Yeah, come on, Marco" his lover insisted "You're at the top of the list"

In the time that Marco had known Star Butterfly, he had come to understand that the girl he loved could not be controlled from her impulses. So, rather than argue with her, Marco simply nodded in agreement to all before beginning to remove his clothing. Seeing that they were the clear, Randy and Dipper followed Penn and Marco as they also began to undress as well while Star slipped out of her dress. No sooner that she was naked, the princess went for Penn first and began to kiss him deeply while she placed a hand on his shaft and to slowly stroke it, making him hiss in pleasure as he felt her fingers around his cock. Marco came up his girlfriend and started to kiss along her neck and shoulder as he put his arms tenderly around her waist, making her break away from kissing the redhead and make out with him instead.

Once Randy and Dipper had fully undressed, they also came up on opposite sides of the blonde and each took a breast in their hands. Randy began to suck and squeeze on the breast he had while Mason kissed Star's other shoulder. In return for playing with her chest, she took her hand and began to alternate between stroking Mason and Randy's members. Randy kept up with pleasuring the princess by taking his free hand and slipping two fingers into her already soaking core, earning him a deep moan from Star as she continued to make out with her boyfriend. Mason then leaned forward and followed Randy's example by also licking and sucking on the breast he had a grip on, adding on to the ecstasy Star was feeling.

Star was on cloud nine. There was no place on her body that her lovers didn't touch with their fingers and tongues. The princess had always wanted to try having multiple partners at once, but was always to nervous that the boys would fight over her, but it was clear by the scene around her that they were willing to share. Seeing that the boys were ready for more, Star gently pushed them all back to give her enough room to get on her knees. The moment she did, Randy got in front of Star with his erection sticking directly in her face. Star instantly took the hint and opened her mouth and took his cock into it and began to suck him off. The feeling of Star's lips on the Ninja's dick was like nothing he had every felt before. true, they had sex before, but every time the hero of Norrisville got head from the princess before, but every time felt like the first time for him.

Not wanting to be left out of the action, Penn and Mason got closer to Mewman to allow her to once again stroke them off. The three boys where lost in a haze of pleasure while Marco laid on the ground next to Star with his member standing tall for her to see. His girlfriend took the hint and pulled herself away from her other partners and got up to get over Marco, much to the chagrin of their friends who were just getting really into it. Star then slowly lowered herself down onto Marco's cock, both moaning as she she was secured on his shaft, she started to rock her hips while the other boys came over and joined in again. However, this time Randy did something a little different. Instead of getting in front of Star, he instead crouched behind her and began to rub his dick up against her ass.

"Well someone's feeling brave" the princess giggled "you think you can tame that ass?"

"Like a lion tamer, babe" the Ninja assured

With that, he began to slowly insert his cock into the Mewmans rear. Star winced slightly at the sudden intrusion. She never did a lot of anal with anyone, mostly because no one was brave to ask her. that's what she liked about Randy, his boldness was something to be admired. As Star moaned out at now having two heroes inside of her, she took Penn's cock in her mouth and started to suck him off in a quicker pace while she reached out and took hold of Dipper's shaft and pumped him in an equally fast pace before she started to switch between blowing him and the ginger. A cacophony of moans and groans echoed throughout the Diaz's household as the five partners continued their orgy. Marco was inwardly happy that his parents were out tonight, not wanting them to walk in on him and his friends essentially running a train on his girlfriend. The karate star reached up and took his turn to fondle the Mewman's chest, getting her to moan out his name while still sucking on Dipper's member as she did.

As Star continued to ride her lover, Randy kept up with their pace as he thrusted into the blonde's ass, grunting and moaning with every thrust into her. He looked at his surroundings and observed the expressions of his friends. Marco was focused on pleasuring his lover and almost appeared as though he was a man on an important mission. Mason kept his eyes close as the princess kept switching between pumping and sucking him and the part-time hero like he always did when he had sex. Penn on the other hand was letting out a mix of panting and laughing as Star blew him, obviously happy that he got his wish. Granted, the redhead would've preferred to be the one under the princess of Mewni, but he wasn't going to try to get in the way of Marco and the woman he loved. Besides, the night was still young, so there was still a chance for that to happen.

"Shit!" Dipper suddenly hissed "I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuck me to!" Marco added

Randy hadn't said anything, but he could feel his own climax building inside him as well, and judging by Penn's now wincing face, he was ready to go to. he was more than ready to finish in Star's ass, but he had a sense that Star had a different ending in mind. Sure enough, Star released her hold on Penn and Dipper before gesturing for Marco and Randy to pull out of her. the two heroes compiled with the blonde's request and pulled out of her and stood up in front of her while she remained on her knees before the group of boys. Acting on impulse alone, the guys were already pumping themselves as their respective climax continued to quickly build up inside them. Star merely opened her mouth and waited for what was to come next.

"Oh fuck!" Marco cried out

The moment he said those words, he hit his mark and erupted all over his lover's face, mouth and chest. Seconds later, the other guys also orgasmed as well and like Marco, they too finished on the princess's face. Star lapped up every bit of her respective partners seeds from her body, loving every second of the moment. Once they were spent the boys collectively stumbled back and sat on the table as they gasped for breath and watched as Star continued to 'clean' herself.

"Dude, your girlfriend's a freak" Randy informed the karate star

Marco's response to that was punching the Ninja's directly in his still recovering nuts.


	9. Alya

Chapter Nine: Alya

Since his time as the Ninja, Randy had heard from other superheroes he had worked with in the past about a girl named Alya. She was a blogger on the internet whose shtick was talking about superheroes. She originally started out focusing mainly on France's superhero duo, Ladybug and Cat Noir, but has since branched out to the other heroes and heroines of the world. What Randy always thought was about his superhero friends whenever they brought Alya was that they always told him to brace himself for whatever she asked. They never told specifically why, but today the Ninja was about to find out.

After saving Norrisville from a giant robot hornet, Randy ran into the famed superhero blogger shortly thereafter, where she asked him if they could go somewhere private to have a one on one interview. The hero of Norrisville agreed and together they traveled to Alya's hotel room where she had been staying during her time in Norrisville. She had been touring America in part of her vlog series she called 'All American Heroes'. the interview went well, Randy stayed in his hero persona throughout the entire session and even threw a few flirts Alya's way. He couldn't deny that she was cute and could see why many of his superhero friends took time out of their day to be interviewed by her. However, it wasn't until the interview was over that the hero of Norrisville was starting to see why his costumed comrades warned him about her.

"So, I was wondering…" she began in a coy voice "you want to stay for a second interview?"

"Second interview?" the Ninja questioned, clearly confused

"Well, let's just say that these types of interviews can get a bit more…personal" the reporter informed him in a sultrier tone

Randy was by no means one to catch meanings behind people people's words right off the bat, but the mix of the French girl's tone and the lustful look in her eye gave the Ninja a clear indication of what she was getting at.

"Wait…are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?" the hero of Norrisville inquired before adding on "why would you even ask that?! what about your blog?!"

"Oh, this is for my blog, but not the public one" Alya explained "You see, I started another, more adult-themed blog, where I film myself having sex with different superheroes. I've done it with El Tigre, the American Dragon, Ben Tennyson—oh! And just last week I banged X-J-Nine. I gotta say: for a robot, she certainly knows how to please a girl"

"Still doesn't answer my question" Randy insisted

"Well first off, it pays the bills. True, the views from my blog makes for good money, but I can make triple that if I'm record myself giving head to Max Steel—which I totality did!" Alya gleefully elaborated "and secondly, if I'm being honest with you, I like it. I mean, who else can say they've had sex with Kim Possible? I mean, aside from her boyfriend, whom I also banged"

"Uh-huh…" was say Randy could say after hearing everything "Listen it's not that I don't want to. I mean, your hot and all, but—"

"If you worried about your secret identity, don't worry" the young reporter assured "you can keep the mask on. In fact, it'd get a ton more views if you did"

What could Randy really say at this point? He could deny that it was enticing to have an attractive young woman practically throwing herself at him, and the idea of having his own sex-tape on the internet for all to see made it all the more interesting to him. At the very least, he could hold bragging right over Howard for all eternity. As Randy thought it over in is head, Alya could see that the superhero might be having second thoughts about this and spoke up.

"Listen if you're not cool with this, you can leave if you like if you like" Alya said in a gentle voice "I don't want to twist your arm into something you don't want to do"

"Now hold on a sec, Alya" the Ninja commented "I didn't say no, did I?"

Alya's response came in the form of a smirk, knowing that she had gotten what she wanted. With that, she quickly went over to her suitcase and began to quickly pull out some strange garment began rushing into the bathroom, leaving Randy feeling confused for a few moments. Thinking that this was all part of her adult blog, the Ninja decided to get himself prepped for whatever the young reporter had in store for him by getting undressed. He knew that if the Nomicon was here, it'd be saying something 'a Ninja can't have sex' or something like that to ruin his fun. Fortunately, he had left the book at home today, so he could enjoy himself tonight without being guilted out of this.

The freshman went about undressing himself in preparation for what was to come net. He removed most of his suit save for the mask before laying atop the bed and waited for Alya to return from the bathroom. Shortly thereafter, the young reporter returned, but during her absence, she had had taken on a new persona. The Frenchwoman had dressed herself in a black latex unitard, a pair of black thigh-high leather boots, a pair of black elbow-length leather and of course a black domino mask that covered her eyes. While Randy was puzzled over the sudden change of clothing, his cock stiffened at the sight of the girl before him.

"So, what's with dominatrix look?" he questioned "I'm not really into the whole 'whips and chains' thing"

"This this my alter ego, Lady Twilight" Alya explained "what? Did you think I just fucked superheroes while still using my public identity? I do have a reputation to uphold, you know"

"So, you're like the porn star of superheroes?" the Ninja surmised before shrugging "I dig it"

"Before we start, do you have any preferences?" the leather clad girl inquired "I'm down for anything as long as it's within reason"

"Nah, I'm not big on kinky stuff" Randy answered before asking "What do you mean by 'within reason'?"

"I'm cool with things like S&M, girl on girl and group stuff, but some of these heroes have got some weird kinks" the masked girl told him "I don't even wanna tell you what Penn Zero is into"

" _Oh I've got a pretty good idea_ " Randy mentally mused to himself before speaking "Well don't worry about any of that with me. I'm good with just fucking you"

Alya smiled lustfully back at that before going over to her camera and switching on before giving her introduction.

"Good evening, dear viewers. Your lady has returned once again to give you another show of superheroes as you never seen them before" she began in a sultry tone of voice as she spoke into the camera "and tonight, I'm going to some real fun with a hero that most of you have been waiting to see…"

She then stepped out of the way to reveal her latest partner to her viewers.

"The Ninja of Norrisville!" she finished

"Uh, s'up?" her fuck-buddy meekly said with a small wave, clearly not knowing what else to say

Alya rolled her eyes after hearing the Ninja's weak intro before turning the camera back on herself.

"I hope you all the enjoy show" she told her online viewers with the added wink

After setting the camera to focus back on the bed, Alya, or as she was going by in this recording, Lady Twilight, crawled onto the bed and went straight to making out with the hero of Norrisville. Just before they had done so, Randy pulled up his mask slightly so he could kiss her back. The make-out session was rough and lustful. Both of them already had their tongues in each other's mouths. Randy made a mental note on how he was French kissing an actual girl from France and stifled a laugh in his throat at the irony of it all. However, he couldn't hold back the sudden gasp as he felt Alya's hand on his cock as she began to stroke him slowly. The masked woman smirked at the hero's reaction as she kept pumping her fuck-buddy, letting a bit of pre-cum slip down onto her gloved hand as she did.

"Oh, fuck…" Randy breathed out "My lady…please…"

"Please what?" Alya inquired with a teasing look

"Please…suck me dry" the hero of Norrisville managed to say

Lady Twilight nodded into acknowledgment before moving back at bit to allow randy to get up on his knees on the bed while she got on her hands and knees in front of him and put herself in perfect alignment with his shaft. Licking her lips hungrily, Alya opened her mouth and took her partner for the night's dick into it before sucking him off slowly. Randy let out a long moan as he felt the French girl's mouth engulf his length with each bob of her head. She was certainly experienced, something that the Ninja would expect from someone who had pleasured so many heroes in the past. Lady Twilight suddenly pulled her head back licked the tip of his dick clean of pre-cum before going back to blowing him again.

At this point, Randy mind was spinning. All he could thing his thoughts could focus was the girl that currently sucking him off. He could feel her tongue lapping at all sides of his cock with each bob of Alya's head as if it was a lollipop. The Ninja could see a slight smirk from Lady Twilight as she continued her oral assault on his shaft, clearly loving every second of this as much as he was. She then removed her mouth once again and gave the tip his dick a quick kiss, letting a small line of pre-cum to cling to her upper lip before going back to work on his cock. To add to her own pleasure, Alya reached behind her and moved crotch of her unitard to one side so she could finger herself, making her let out a moan into Randy member in doing so.

It was before long that Alya's oral assault on his person that Randy could feel his seed rising deep within him. Before he could say anything to warn her, Lady Twilight glanced back up at him and gave him a wink, as if she had already sense that his climax was already building up inside him. It was at this point that Alya began to really work her magic on her fuck-buddy. Now with each bob of her head, she began to deepthroat him, all the while running her tongue along the underside of his member as she did. Randy groaned and moaned as the French girl kept up this move, sending him closer and closer to end with each movement of her head. Finally, the Ninja's body shuddered as he groaned out as he fired his cum right down the young reporter's throat. Alya didn't release her mouth's hold on his shaft until his orgasm was finished as she eagerly drank down every last drop of his seed. Once he was spent, Randy's partner removed her mouth from his person and allowed him to fall backwards on the bed.

"Holy…shit" he managed to say "I mean seriously…holy shit"

"A lady knows how to treat her guests" Lady Twilight cooed to him as she crawled up his body

Once she was face to face with the Ninja, Alya kissed him deeply, allowing him to get a taste of himself on her lips. As they began to make out again, Lady Twilight started to angle her lowered body until it was centered with his hardening dick. She then began to lower her womanhood onto his rod, making then both moan out in pleasure as she slipped onto him his manhood. Randy's let out an added gasp as he felt his dick surrounded by Alya's inner walls as they tightly clenched around him.

"Fuck your tight!" he hissed out

Alya let out a small giggle at that remark. She loved it when she had the heroes she had sex with like this, and now it was time to really have some fun. Alya placed her hands on the Ninja's chest in order to keep him down while she sat up. Once she was properly positioned, she began to grid her hips, letting her pussy's inner muscles massage her partner's shaft inside of her. Randy let out another moan at the treatment he was getting as he started to buck his hips upwards to add to Alya's own ecstasy as well. As Lady Twilight, Alya had been with a vast assortment of heroes, all of whom were excellent lovers. But if she had to rank how the Ninja was doing, she put him in at least her top five. While it was clear to hear that the Ninja didn't have a lot of experience with women, he was certainly a fast learner. Her observation was proven true when the hero of Norrisville reached up, pulled down the upper part of her unitard and took hold of her breasts, forcing a cry of pleasure to escape out of her mouth in doing so.

In response to the Ninja's action, Alya started to change up the movement of her hips from a grinding motion to bucking like Randy was doing. It wasn't before long that the two fuck buddies had built up a rhythm that they were in sync to. a chorus of moans, groans and cries of pleasures filled the room as Alya continued to ride her latest hero. Randy's hands groped and massages Lady Twilight's chest, leaving no part of the two mounds of flesh in his hands untouched by his fingers.

"Oh, Fuck Yes!" Alya shouted "Harder!"

"As the lady wishes" Randy compiled

"No as the lady demands" Lady Twilight commanded

As instructed, the ninja picked up the pace as he started to thrust into Alya's core while at the same time tightening his grip on the French girl's breasts. This two-sided attack made Alya let out a series of ragged moans, obviously loving every second of this. Randy and his partner picked up the pace as Randy started to thrust harder into Alya's sopping pussy while she started to bounce on his shaft just as hard as he was thrusting into her. they could both feel that they were both coming to the end, and neither wanted to disappoint the other.

"My lady..." the Ninja began "I'm gonna—"

"Make it count" she cut him off "This is the real money shot!"

As she commanded, the masked her thrusted deeper and deeper inside Alya before finally hitting his mark. He grit his teeth as coils and coils of his seed were shot deep into her core, all the while Randy continued to thrust into her as his orgasm continued. The feeling of being filled with the Ninja's essence made Alya reach her own climax as she erupted all over Randy's lower body as let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Drained and left panting from their activities, Alya slowly removed herself from his dick and laid down next to him, kissing his tenderly as she did.

"I think that's a wrap" the Ninja noted in an exhausted tone


	10. Zoe

A/N: This story was written by a friend of mine. Also, for those wondering, Zoe and Randy are both in their early twenties in this story. Hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

Zoe Aves aka Black Cuervo

The life of Randy Cunningham has long since changed ever since he became the Ninja. Strange near comic book experiences now seemed to occur and take place in his life on a near daily basis. Example, he was currently chasing a hot lady thief wearing a raven themed armor through the city.

"Alright Black Cuervo, just return the jewels that you stole and things won't need to get ugly." called out Randy as he ran through the roof tops.

The city of Norresville has become a much bigger city in the last couple of years. Super villains and criminals from all over the world had moved here since they thought it would be easy picking. One of said super villains was Black Cuervo. The sexy thief from Miracle City had decided to start her solo career here and had made it her personal little game to play cat and mouse with the Ninja, aka Randy.

"Sorry Ninja, but I think we can keep this up for a little longer." said Black Cuervo as she increased her speed.

"Good god I hate to see her leave." said Randy as he jumped off the roof top and used his scarf to swing after her. "But I love watching her go"

The chase around the city had become something of routine for the two of them. Black Cuervo would steal something priceless and the Ninja would go after her and try to get it back. Sure, some of their encounters had gotten a bit physical, but there was really no ill will between the two masked young adults.

Randy had easily caught on to the black armored beauty, but she always did this. As soon as Randy was within finger's reach from her she'd pull a sharp turn or move to knock him off of her tail. Black Cuervo sharply turned right dodging Randy's hand, but Randy did not give up so easily. He quickly shot out his scarf and wrapped it on Black Cuervo's leg. Cuervo turned back and spotted the Ninja pulled her back towards him. A smirk grew on her face.

"You certainly know how to give a girl a good time." said Black Cuervo as she pulled herself upwards into the night sky

"I try to please." said Randy as they flew high into the clouds

Just as they reached a great altitude did the Miracle City villainess made a U-turn towards the ground. Randy screamed as they plummeted back into the city. Randy knew that at this speed Black Cuervo was most likely going to slam him into one of the buildings, so he came up with a crazy plan to even the odds. Randy began to focus and channel the power of the air and wind through his arms, creating an orb of air.

"Ninja Air Fist!" screamed Randy as he shot himself towards Black Cuervo

Black Cuervo turned around after hearing Randy call out his attack which allowed Randy to grab on to her. He wrapped his arms around her and steered her descent towards an abandoned old house on the outskirts of Norresville. Black Cuervo struggled and tried to break free from Randy's hold but Randy proved to be stronger. They crashed down through the roof and landed on some sort of master bedroom. Randy and Black Cuervo got up, groaning from the harsh landing.

"For whatever's worth, sorry for the landing." said Randy as he looked at the black armored beauty.

"Don't worry hero, this isn't my worst date. At least you like the air of mystery and you're honest." said Black Cuervo removing the dust on her armor.

"I meant also that I have this." said Randy as he held up Black Cuervo's bag of loot.

"Oh, you sneaky hot charmer. I bet I can get those back without throwing a punch." said Black Cuervo with a flirty tone.

"Why Ms. Cuervo, are you trying to seduce me?" asked Randy back to the girl.

Black Cuervo placed both of her hands on her helmet and too it off revealing her beautiful black purplish short hair, alluring violet eyes, and flawless ivory skin.

"I recall to call me Zoe when we're alone, Randy." said Zoe

"I know, but there is just something about you going on with that tight armor that really makes you beautiful." said Randy as he took off his Ninja mask.

"Flatterer. Now leave the jewels and come here." said Zoe as she grabbed on to Randy's hoodie and pulled him towards her.

In that moment they shared a passionate kiss with one another. Their tongues wrestled for control as they began to remove their clothing from each other. Randy began by taking off Zoe's jetpack and armored gloves. This was followed by Zoe taking Randy's hoodie and shirt off. She continued to trail kisses on Randy's neck and chest until she came across some old battle scars.

"Did I give you these?" asked Zoe in worry and slight regret

"One or two but I got most of these fighting monsters, giant killer robots, and a few other villains. You did give me a scar on my left shoulder and a small burn on the right side of my chest." said Randy as he held her hand calming her down.

Zoe responded to this by kissing him once more. They both continued taking off their clothes until they were laying on the old bed with nothing but their underwear. Randy wore a pair of long black shorts. Zoe meanwhile wore a black lacy bra with a purple flower patterns.

Randy admired the body of his beloved bird themed lover. Everything seemed to be in the right place. Not an ounce of fat out of place. Zoe's body was slender and shaped like an hourglass, but there were some muscles here and there. Her large breasts were easily enticing Randy as did the rest of her beautiful figure.

"What are you waiting for beloved, take me like you've wanted." said Zoe giving Randy the bedroom eyes.

"If my lady says so." responded Randy as he lowered himself leaving kisses on Zoe's stomach causing her to giggle.

As Randy lowered himself until he was face to face with Zoe's nether region. He slightly moved Zoe's lacy garments to reveal her lower lips and small strip of black hair that matched her hair. Randy began by giving some loving pecks around Zoe's pussy causing Zoe to moan and giggle at his actions. Randy then began to lick and kiss Zoe's slit getting a sweet taste from her. Randy continued his actions as he made Zoe m*** and get wetter down there.

"Oh yeah." said Zoe loving the experience

Randy then began to insert his fingers into Zoe's womanhood and started massaging her inner muscles. Zoe began moan and massaging her own breasts in ecstasy. Randy then noticed the small bud on top of Zoe's slit. After locating a new target, he began to work his magic on it. Randy began twisting and pinching the small bud getting Zoe to moan even louder and louder.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes! I'm close!" said Zoe

Hearing Zoe say those words made Randy's erection strain against his underwear shorts. He increased the rhythm of his actions being more than determined to give the villainous beauty an orgasm.

Zoe screamed in pleasure as she reached her climax. Randy tasted Zoe's juices as she released them.

"You really like it when I do this, don't you?" asked Randy playfully

"You love me and you know it." said Zoe as she shifted her body to kiss Randy.

They continued to wrestle with their tongues swapping saliva and other bodily fluids. Just as they were rubbing their bodies, Zoe felt Randy's cock poking her stomach.

"Mm, time for me to return the favor. Lay down big hero man." said Zoe caressing Randy through his shorts.

Randy laid down on the bed where Zoe was, and then Zoe began to remove her his shorts until he was completely nude.

"You really are a man." said Zoe as she drooled a little and removed her bra.

Randy could now see his girl's breasts. They were large, round and the nipples were dark pink. Meanwhile Zoe began rubbing Randy's erection with her soft silky hands. Zoe then lowered her mouth engulfing the entire member slowly. Randy grunted in pleasure as Zoe's warm mouth moved up and down and her tongue swirled around his lower head. Randy then proceeded to massage Zoe's scalp which caused her to moan into his cock in pleasure. They proceeded this routine for a few minutes until Randy felt his manhood twitch and pulse.

"Zoe, I'm almost there." said Randy grunting in pleasure

Right at that moment Zoe stopped and removed Randy's erection from her mouth with a pop.

"Not yet you won't. The fun is only beginning." said Zoe as she crawled onto Randy's pelvis.

Zoe gripped Randy's manhood and slapped it a couple times on her entrance before she rose slightly.

"Wouldn't it be better with protection?" asked Randy

"I'm hot now, and you have no say in the matter." said Zoe with a sinister lusty smile as she lowered herself onto Randy.

Zoe slowly felt how Randy's tool spread her folds and slowly entered her very being. Both teens moaned and grunted as their bodies became one. Then Zoe felt a small knock on her core as Randy's manhood had reached her deepest part. Zoe let out a small 'eep' out of pleasure. Randy then used his hands to massage and caress Zoe's ass and hips. Zoe then began to move and rub her womanhood and start a rhythm of their love. Randy slowly began to make Zoe bounce on him not letting the beautiful villain have all the fun.

"Oh, yeah, you're so hot, Zoe." said Randy as they slowly began to increase the rhythm

"You're not so bad yourself, Randy." said Zoe through some hot panting.

Zoe began to bounce faster than before, leaving the tip inside and then engulfing Randy's manhood over and over again. Her louder moans began to echo through the room enticing Randy to thrust upwards faster and with much more strength. By doing this Randy noticed how Zoe's breasts were bouncing and slapping back on her body. They seemed to be filled with something because Randy wanted to get ahold of them. Following his instinct, Randy lifted himself with all his strength and began to grope and fondle Zoe's breasts.

"Yes! Ah ah ah ah! Keep going! Harder!" moaned Zoe as the smell of sex and the feeling of ecstasy filled her.

Randy let go of one of Zoe's tits and began to suck on the nipple and played with the other one with his remaining hand. Randy held Zoe close with his free hand as she moaned in pleasure. Zoe hugged Randy closely as her tongue hanged out from her mouth. Randy released Zoe's breasts and looked dreamingly into her eyes and she into his.

"I love you." said Randy making Zoe's eyes widen.

Zoe stopped her bouncing and looked at Randy with what could only be disbelief. Zoe's face then began to turn red and heat up. Her heart began racing into overtime. She could not believe that the man she had fallen in love with would say those at a moment like this. She fought her nerves to make a smile and then took a deep breath.

"I LOVE YOU TOO YOU IDIOT!" screamed Zoe as she embraced Randy in a passionate kiss.

Zoe bounced faster and faster followed by Randy increasing the strength of his thrusts. As they made love the world around them became a moot point and even time seemed to slow down for them. They increased their rhythm until they felt how they each were about to reach their climax.

"I'm gonna cum, Randy!" said Zoe as her nether regions tightened around Randy.

"Here we go!" said Randy as he held Zoe close to him and pressed her body to his.

Both of the young lovers released their juices amongst themselves. They kissed passionately as they climaxed. Zoe felt Randy's seed pumping inside her. The warmth that filled Zoe making her moan into the kiss. The two lovers remained joined as they came down from their euphoric ride. Randy and Zoe fell backwards onto the bed panting after their love.

"You were amazing. You're the world's best roommate." said Zoe as she kissed Randy's neck

"You too, I'll never get tiered of our run-ins." said Randy as he caressed Zoe's back

Both of them just waited there as they enjoyed each other's company.


	11. Kitty Katswell

Chapter Eleven: Kitty Katswell

Randy let out an enraged cry as he furiously kicked the door to the room he was staying in. the machine that was supposed to send him home had failed and now he was stuck in this world cut off from Norrisville and those he cared for in his town. He should've known that the Sorceress would pull something like this, but no, he wanted to stand around and gloat over her after wounding the witch. It was because of those stupid taunts that gave the Sorceress enough time to open up a portal behind him and shove him into it, sending him to different universe entirely. The next thing the Ninja knew, he was trapped on a world filled with anthropomorphic animals, all of whom who saw him as some sort of freak of nature.

It wasn't before long that this world's defenders, T.U.F.F, arrived and brought the teen hero to their HQ for questioning. After quickly explaining what he was and how he got here, T.U.F.F offered to help send Randy back home to his own universe. The agencies top scientist, Keswick, built a machine that in theory could teleport Randy back to his earth, but it failed and now it appeared as though the now failed hero of Norrisville was trapped on this world where he was the only human in existence. It infuriated Randy that it was because of his own stupidity that he was now trapped here—what would the Nomicon say? Something condescending no doubt, but because he the tome of ancient Ninja knowledge left behind on his world, he couldn't say for sure.

As Randy continued to stew in his anger, he heard a soft knock at the door before it slowly opened to reveal a friend the Ninja had made during his time in this world. Her name was Kitty Katswell, the first T.U.F.F agent that he encountered after being teleported to her universe. It was Kitty that calmed the confused teen down and convinced him to come to T.U.F.F HQ in order to figure out a solution to get home. She even let him stay with her these past days while Keswick built the machine that was supposed to send him back to his earth. It was certainly better than staying with her idiotic partner, Dudley, that was for certain.

"Is everything ok?" she asked

"Oh yeah Kitty, everything is just honk'in peachy!" Randy snapped back as he kicked over a nearby chair "The Sorceress is probably turning my home into a living hell and I'm stuck in this toon-town reject of a world!"

"Ok, wrong choice of words" the cat-woman said "look Randy, I know your angry—"

"Oh, trust me, I am pretty fucking far from angry!" the Ninja informed in a sharp voice "I'm absolutely livid—and I don't even know the meaning of that word means!"

Randy let out another flurry of swear as storm kicked and the wall before his rage was drained his body and leaving him exhausted, all the while Kitty stood in silence as she watched the teen get out his anger. Randy then slowly shuffled over to the sofa before plopping down on it with his face buried in his face. as the boy came down from his anger, Kitty walked over to the couch and sat down beside him, placing an arm tenderly around his shoulder as she did before pulling him in for a loving embrace.

"We'll kept trying Randy, I swear it" she assured him "Keswick is already in his rebuilding the machine, and this time he'll make it Dudley proof"

"Does it matter anymore?" the hero of Norrisville asked bluntly "The Sorceress's already won, and it was my fault"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened" Kitty tried to sooth "If I just sat around and sat in the guilt from every mission I fail that my world would be ruled by evil right about now"

"Yeah, but you didn't wonk up your shot at slaying evil incarnate just to make a stupid pun" Randy answered glumly "But there's something else…"

"What is it, Randy?" the T.U.F.F agent inquired curiously

Randy took in a calming inhale before slowly breathing back out in an attempt to compose himself before speaking what else was troubling his mind.

"There's a part of me…that doesn't want to go" he admitted slowly

Kitty was taken aback by Randy's words. She wasn't expecting him to even think about staying in her world after all this time to leave. She knew that he had to return to his earth and undo the evil that was the Sorceress, but there was a part of her that wanted him to remain here with her. since his short time among T.U.F.F, Randy proved to be a vital asset to the agency. He had defeated Rat Trap and his agents in under two minutes and threw them in jail—granted they still escaped, but the fact that he had beaten them down so quickly was none the less amazing. There was also another reason Kitty wanted Randy to stay, but that was reason something she dare not speak aloud. However, she had a sneaking suspicion that he had a similar reason for staying.

"I want to stay here…with you, Kitty" he continued, blushing as he did "I know this sounds entirely wrong, what with you being a cat-person and all, but I can't stop thinking about you. Your smart, you're a hell of a fighter, and you've been nothing but kind to me since I got here. And even for a cat-person, I think your kinda hot"

If Randy had super hearing, he would be hearing Kitty's heart going a mile a minute. Much like Randy, she too had begun to feel different around the stranger to her world. admittedly, it started out as a fascination. He was unlike any creature she had ever seen before, and the first time she caught Randy showering her mind traveled to much dirtier thoughts. But in time, she came to see the teen as a strong yet kind young man with the heart of a true warrior and hero. But she kept her feelings a secret from him, for not was she older than him, but he was an entirely different species than her as well. The cat-woman feared that the human would reject her feelings and only wish to return to his earth all the faster.

"I'm sorry!" the Ninja quickly apologized "I'm not the not right headspace to be talking about this stuff! I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's ok" his friend replied "the truth is…I like you to"

"Wait, what the juice?" the teen commented, clearly stunned

"I know it sounds strange, but you're unlike any person I've ever met before" Kitty explained gently "and I'm not just saying that because your human either"

Randy's heart was playing hopscotch in his chest at this point. At first, he thought that his friend was merely teasing him, but when he looked deep into her feline eyes, he knew that she was telling him only the truth.

"So, uh…what do we do now?" he asked, clearly confused

Kitty's eyes shine brightly as an idea struck her mind like a bolt of lightning

"This" she told him

Before Randy could ask what she meant by that, the humanoid cat suddenly leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on the teen's lips. The human's whole body went rigid as he felt a shock go through his entire being. He never thought that he could be kissing the cat-woman, but yet here she was kissing him with a deep passion. Wasting no time, Randy kissed back with just as much fervor as she was as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in closer. Admittedly, it felt kind of odd making out with a humanoid feline, but the Ninja got over it as he continued to kiss Kitty. It wasn't before long that the T.U.F.F agent stepped things up a bit by sliding her tongue into the teen's mouth where it then began to wrestle with Randy's own oral appendage. Randy's mind was in a fog of pleasure at this point, he could barely mentally process all of this and yet at the same time he didn't care to. all that mattered to him right now was Kitty.

The next the young hero knew, he felt the cat-woman's gloved hands traveling down his chest and downward toward his pants, to which they began to undo his belt. Rather than try to stop her, the teen instead allowed the humanoid feline remove his pants while he removed his shirt in hoodie. As Kitty took off his underwear, the human when about unzipping his lover's jumpsuit, exposing her black laced bra to him that Kitty quickly did away to show him her fur covered breast. Randy never thought he'd be having sex with a cat human, but then again, his life was built on the unexpected, so he just learned to roll with it.

Wasting no time, Randy leaned forward and took one of Kitty's breasts into his mouth and began to lick and suck on it while he gently squeezed one the other. the T.U.F.F agent let out a long moan at that as she felt the young hero's tongue encircle her nipple. Not wanting to be let out of this little game, Kitty reached down and took hold Randy's cock in her hand before starting to slowly jerk him off. The human moaned into Kitty's breast as she continued to stroke his shaft with her still gloved hand. as she jacked him off, another idea came across the cat-woman's mind. she then suddenly pulled away from Randy's mouth, letting go of her hold on his dick as she did.

"I've got a better idea" she told him with a lustful smirk

With his mind still entangled in all the pleasure he was feeling, he only watched as Kitty climbed off the couch and got on her hands and knees before the human's raging erection. Randy assumed that his non-human lover was going to give him head, but that thought was quickly changed when Kitty suddenly took both of her breasts and placed them on both sides of his cock. The warmth from Kitty's fur only made the feeling all the more pleasurable to the Ninja, and she hadn't even started yet. Kitty smirked as she watched her human lover let out a low groan, enjoying the fact that she had him right where she wanted him. She then leaned her head down to give the tip of his cock a quick lick, lapping up some of his pre-cum as she did before taking a breast in each hand and started them up the down, massaging Randy's member with each stroke.

Randy leaned back in the couch as he let out a moan in ecstasy as Kitty continued to tit-fuck him. He never once thought in his life that he would ever have this done to him by any woman before—let alone by a humanoid cat-woman who was twice his age. But yet here he was, having his cock sandwiched between Kitty's chest as she jerked him off with them. Randy's shaft as throbbing at this point as more pre-cum leaked out of his shaft, obviously showing that he was loving all of this. to add to her lover's pleasure, Kitty leaned her head back down and started to lick his member's tip once again, but this time instead of moving back, she suddenly engulfed the head of his manhood into her mouth, earning her another moan at that.

"Oh fuck, Kitty…" the Ninja sighed "D-don't stop"

The T.U.F.F agent had no intention of doing that. With the head of Randy's dick in her mouth as her chest pumped the rest of him, the cat-woman began to lick and suck on the head of it, putting Randy into a deeper haze of pleasure than he already was. The human made a vast assortment of moans and groans as his inhuman lover kept up a steady pace of blowing/tit-fucking him. he could feel Kitty's fangs gently scrapped across the head of his shaft while her tongue ran circles around the very tip of it. Kitty then stepped up her game by increasing the pace of her breasts movement of the rest of the Ninja's cock, making the young hero let a groan as he felt his seed start to build up inside of him.

"K-Kitty…" he forced himself to say "I'm gonna—"

But it was too late, Randy moaned out as he fired ropes of his seed into Kitty's awaiting mouth for her to swallow. However, only after managing to get down to loads of cum, the cat-woman had to release her mouth from his manhood and allow the rest of his orgasm explode over her breasts and chin. Randy couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at how he had ejaculated all over his lover without properly giving her a proper warning first. Yet to his surprise, Kitty only smiled back at him as she licked up his essence from her chin. After letting out a satisfied 'ah!' she stood up and looked down at the human with a predatory grin on her still cm-covered lips.

"Don't relax just yet, sweetie" she tittered "Because we're just getting started!"

With that, the T.U.F.F agent removed her boots, gloves, suit and underwear, making it slow as possible as Randy watched every article she took only breathed new life into his manhood until it was standing erect once more. Once she fully nude before the teen, Kitty slowly crawled onto her lover lap, giving him a deep kiss as she did, thus giving him a taste of himself upon her lips. She then took hold of his member once again in order to properly angle his shaft with her pussy. She then slowly lowered her core down onto his dick, making this both let out a hiss of pleasure in doing so. Randy's mind was spinning as his member was enveloped in the inner muscles cat-woman's center. The Ninja wanted nothing more than to rut her like a madman, but he held back his urges as allowed for feline lover to adjust to having him inside her.

Once Kitty was used to his size, she nodded to Randy to give him the go ahead to start. Still fighting against his primal passions, Randy took things slow as he gently thrust into the humanoid cat, causing her to make a sound that the human wasn't expecting to hear from her.

"Are you…purring?" he asked

"Well I am a cat, aren't I?" Kitty reminded him

"Well let's see if I can make this pussy really purr!" the teen teased

Acting on his words, Randy picked up the pace of thrusts, getting Kitty to mewl and moan at the feeling inside her. Not wanting to be the only one getting something out of this, Kitty began to buck her hips to start a rhythm with the human's thrusts. A chorus of groans, moans and cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the confines of Kitty's house as the two interspecies beings continued to make love to one another. Randy once again began to fondle Kitty's now cum covered tits as he they started to make out once more. Every thrust and buck of their hips felt like absolute magic as they continued to build a rhythm between them.

"Oh god, Randy!" Kitty cried out

"Hang on baby, I wanna try something" he said

Randy then pulled out of Kitty, much to her dismay before suddenly picking her up and placing her on the sofa.

"Get on your hands and knees" he asked

"Wait, your going to fuck me…dog style?" she reasoned before grinning "kinky"

Complying to the human's request, Kitty got on her hands and knees as Randy got behind her as she lifted her tail up. Once he had aligned his shaft to her core again, he placed his hands on her hips before he thrust into her yet again, only this time with much favored. The T.U.F.F agent let out a surprised yelp at the sudden penetration, but her moment of pain only gave way to more pleasure as the Ninja fucked her furiously. Kitty's now sobbing womanhood made it all the more easier for Randy to bang her with an even greater passion than before. His feline lover reached behind her and into her pussy as she started to finger herself to add to her pleasure.

"So fucking good!" Randy hissed as he continued to pound into her

"Tell me about, stud!" Kitty shouted back "Oh fuck yes!"

Kitty's tail slowly wrapped around Randy's waist to pull him closer to her and thereby allowing him to thrust deeper into her center. With each movement, Randy could start to feel his orgasm about to hit him once again, and from the way Kitty was moaning and shouting at this point, so was she. Not wanting to disappoint her, he put everything he had into fucking her with every ounce of his strength, finally unleashing his inner beast in doing so. Kitty was shouting every swear she could think of as Randy's cock slammed deep into her womanhood like a battering ram. Like her human lover, she too was starting to feel herself about to hit her mark, and just like Randy, she didn't want to fail him. with one final thrust, Randy released his seed deep into Kitty's core, letting out a long cry of joy as he did. The feeling of Randy finishing inside of her was more than enough to push Kitty over the threshold and let her reach her own climax as well.

The two lovers collapsed on the sofa in a tangled mess of sweat and sex, all the while giggling like a pair of school children as they did. They kissed once more as they held onto one another as their exhaustion set in.

"Maybe I should come with you" Kitty suddenly remarked

"I thought you already did" the Ninja said

"No, I mean go with you to your world" the agent explained "You could use a partner watching your back out there"

"Are you sure?" Randy asked "There might be a way for you to come back if you do. And let's be honest: my parents are gonna freak if I bring home a cat-person as my girlfriend"

"I'm willing to take that chance if you are" she answered candidly

Randy only response to that was another passionate kiss between them.

"Thank you, Kitty" he told her softly

"Aww, you guys are gonna make me cry!" a voice said sweetly

The two interspecies lovers jumped in surprise before turning to see none other than Kitty's partner, Dudley Puppy, standing in the doorway with his usual bright idiotic smile on his face.

"Fucking seriously dude? Not cool!" Randy snapped at him "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, I saw the whole thing!" Dudley replied happily "I even recorded it and sent it to everyone at T.U.F.F to show that you guys do love each other!"

The rage that quickly boiling within the two lovers very souls was indescribable upon hearing that.

"Is Dudley neutered?" the Ninja inquired

"No" Kitty answered, her voice thick with rage

"Well he's about to be!" the human exclaimed furiously as he reached for his mask


	12. Blue Diamond

Chapter Twelve: Blue Diamond

"Ok...this is pretty bad" Randy said to himself

As the Ninja, Randy had been in some some pretty weird situations, but this might take the cake as his strangest adventure yet. Eariler today, a massive ship which looked like a giant blue arm arrived in Norrisville. The origin of the ship was unknown, but what people of the now frightened city did know was that whoever was in control of the ship was not of this world. In an attempt to defend Norrisville, Randy suited up and went to face the owner of the spacecraft, despite the fact that he was scared out of his mind. When the Ninja confronted the blue arm, he informed the pilot of the ship to turn around and leave before he faced his wrath. Sadly on Randy's part, the alien called his bluff and instead beamed him up into their ship, where Randy was then held in a room via an energy field.

Randy had seen enough sci-fi movies to know where this was going, and he dreaded the thought of being either pulled open, or worse, probed. As his mind raced with all the horrors of what might happen to him, a massive door opened to reveal a towering woman dressed in blue. The woman wore a blue hood over her body, but Randy could see her light blue skin and long white hair. Despite the fact that the giant alien was indeed imposing, Randy couldn't help but note that she was indeed a beauty to behold. The giant then approached the teen and keeled down to his level so that she could speak with him.

"Please don't prob me!" the Ninja begged "My butthole can't take it!"

"What are you talking about?" the giant said, clearly confused "I came to apologize"

"Uh, say what now?" Randy asked

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for scaring you and those human in the city down below" the woman explained "I came to earth to visit my nephew, but it seems I got turned around and ended up in your city by mistake"

"Um, thanks, I think" Randy replied "so can I go now?"

"I will let you go, but first I have some need of you" the giant said "You see...I've been in space for awhile now, and I've been feeling...restless. And I believe your the perfect human specimen to fill my needs"

"...oh" was all the Ninja could say to that, instantly understanding what she meant by that "Uh, listen, miss...?"

"Blue Diamond" the woman introduced

"Yeah, Blue" the young hero said "listen, while banging a hot alien chick is like a childhood dream of mine, and you are indeed a very attractive for a woman of your, uh, statue, I'm afraid your way to much woman for me to handle"

"Oh, don't be silly, it'll be fun" Blue assured "I promise I won't hurt you"

Randy became silent as he mentally pro/con this situation. On one hand, sex with a giant alien would be no doubt amazing, but on the other, she could crush him with just her massive vagina. Then again, that wouldn't be the worst way to go out now that he thought about it.

"Alright" he finally relented "but if I shout 'Oklahoma!' that's the code word for stop"

"Excellent!" the Diamond cheered "let's get started"

With a mere gesture, Blue's clothing vanished, revealing her massive nude body to the Ninja, who instantly became hard at the glorious sight before him. Randy's energy binds came undone and allowed him to remove everything but his mask while Blue sat down before him, spreading her legs apart as she did. Still feeling nervous about this, Randy cautiously took a few steps toward the giant ocean blue womanhood in front of him. Blue reached down with two fingers and spread her core's lips apart to allow her human mate better access into her. As Randy gazed upon Blue's pussy, he couldn't help but feel like Aladdin standing before the Cave of Wonders...that is, if that story was a porno, which it no doubt was somewhere on the internet.

"Well...here goes nothing" he said to himself

with that, Randy stepped forward and entered Blue's womanhood, hearing her let out a deep moan as he entered her. The giantess closed her folds behind him as he slipped inside of her body, closing out any light as she did. The inside of Blue was humid and steamy, as if the young hero had stepped inside a bathhouse, only with sexy results. Honestly, Randy didn't know how or where to start, but as he felt around the warm freshly walls of Blue's core, he could hear the muffled moans and mewls from the alien even from within her love tunnel, so he had to assume that he was doing something right. The alien's inner walls were warm and wet with womanly juices that made the Ninja feel like he was fly getting caught in tree sap. He could help but run his tongue over one of the flesh walls around him and drink in Blue's sweet juices, earning him a deep moan in response.

It wasn't before long that Randy realized that he had to do very little to get Blue going. He was being used like a sex toy after all, so might as well make the best of it. He caress and fondled everything he could touch inside of the alien's core, making her moan and cry out with every move he made. He also ran his tongue along her walls to elicit an even greater response from her, which he got in spades. The pleasure he was giving to the giantess was indescribable. Blue had several different species as mates before, but this young human was truly giving it his all. The pleasure was so great that Blue inserted a finger into herself to add to the ecstasy she was feeling. However, in doing so, she pushed Randy deeper into her core.

The heat inside Blue's pussy was so great at this point that Randy could feel himself sweating bullets inside of her. He could feel her insides quiver and contract, a clear sign that she was about to reach her end. Randy put everything he had into groping, kissing and caressing every inch of inner flesh he could get his hands on inside of the giantess. The more he did so, the more the walls around him began to tighten and contract, making it all the more difficult to breath. Suddenly, with a pleasured-filled cry on Blue's end, a tsunami of cum flowed out of her womanhood, carrying the Ninja out of her body along with it. by this point, Randy had reached his own climax as well and was finished by the time he slid out of her core as if she had given birth to him. With her orgasm ended, Blue leaned up against a wall and let out a sigh of pleasure, all the while Randy tried to catch his breath. He was drenched in alien giantess cum and was nearly suffocated, but god help him, he'd jump right back into Blue's pussy if she asked him to.

"That was...very acceptable" the Diamond said "Now then..."

Blue then rolled over to her side and showed her ass to the young man.

"Let's go for round two" she stated lustfully


End file.
